Dreams
by jenimik
Summary: John has a stressful job and marriage. Starts with Wade/John ends with Randy/John
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry forgot disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE characters named in this story.**

**Warning: Violent Rape  
**

Dreams

** He opened the door to an empty apartment and sighed. He was John Cena top investigative reporter for New York's top newspaper, The New York News. He has been their top reporter since he was 25 and that was five years ago. He had just got back from being overseas, interviewing the troops in Iraq. He was hoping his husband of 8 years would be home. He really wasn't surprised. His husband, Wade Barrett, was a lawyer. Wade often worked after hours at the office.**

** Since it was already 8 o'clock he decided to take a shower. As he took his shower he thought about Wade. He hoped that when he got home they wouldn't have their same old argument. Wade wanted to start a family, John wasn't sure. He wanted too but he thought they should wait a little longer. It had caused many arguments and hurt feelings. John didn't want that. He wanted just to relax and not fight. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom and got a nice surprise, for there lying on their bed was Wade. "Hey sexy, "Wade drawled. "Hey, handsome," John said smiling. "I missed you, "John said as he stretched on Wade. "Missed you too, "Wade said as his arms encircled John's waist kissing him fully on the lips. John moaned into the kiss and started to undress Wade, but Wade stopped him, "John, I just want to lie by you and cuddle tonight. We're both tired and stressed and tomorrow I want to have a serious talk with you." "Ok,"John sighed disappointedly. "we'll talk tomorrow." They gave each other chaste kisses and settled snuggling in each others arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning John was awakened by wonderful breakfast smells. He got up and got dressed and went downstairs where Wade was. He walked into the kitchen and saw Wade putting the finishing touches to breakfast and setting the table. John sat down at the table and wade served him a plate of eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast. He also gave him a bowl of fruit, glass of orange juice and coffee."Ok Wade," John started as he enjoyed breakfast," what's up? As good of a cook you are you never make a breakfast like this unless you want something" "Weell I thought we could talk." "About….?" Asked John.

Wade started to clean up breakfast "Well I think it's about time we started a family.." "Wade" John sighed. "No John, I've waited long enough. We haven't talked about it in awhile and I want kids and a family." "We've waited 5 years and now we both have very lucrative jobs and can afford it with no problems" Wade started to explain. "No Wade there is a problem." John said sounding exasperated. "You wouldn't be the one having the kids. It's my body and I would be going through the pregnancy and I'm just not ready yet." "Fine John but I never knew you could be so selfish" Wade yelled" and if you're going to be like this I'm leaving" Wade then got his jacket and left the apartment. Damn, thought John as tears started to stream down his face. This was not how he thought he would be spending his weekend. John went and lied down on their bed. He just wanted to forget about Wade and their stupid argument. John fell asleep with tears running down his cheeks.

As John started to wake up he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was about 5:00 Saturday evening and Wade hadn't come home yet. He got up and went to wash his face as he came out of the bathroom his phone started ringing. He walked over and picked it up it was Hunter his boss. "Hi Hunt,'' John said. "Hey John, What's up? How's the article?" Hunter, John's boss asked. "It's coming, just have to type it up which I was going to do tomorrow." John replied. "So how about coming out to dinner with me and Shawn? You can even bring Wade." Hunter never had liked Wade very much. "No Hunt, Wade won't be coming we had a fight and he left mad," John explained. So they decided to meet at a quiet mom and pop restaurant that was quiet enough for them to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**John got ready for dinner. He dressed in jeans, boots, and a nice shirt. He slipped his dog-tags over his head, grabbed his keys and phone and walked out the door. He got to the restaurant and saw that Hunter and Shawn were already there. After the initial greetings and hugs they sat down. "So how's the assw..umm I mean Wade, "Hunter stammered and asked. He really didn't like him. "I don't know. Since our argument we haven't talked." John stated sadly. There was a lull in the conversation as the waitress came to take their order. Hunter ordered the beef wellington with a baked potato, veggies and a coke. Shawn ordered the grilled salmon with rice, veggies and a Pepsi and John ordered Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes, veggies and a coke.**

**As they ate, Hunter and Shawn gave each other a look. They knew John was hurting and they didn't like it. They knew that Wade had been a loving and affectionate lover during the two years John and he dated and in the beginning of their marriage but then he changed. He became cold both in and out of the bedroom and didn't seem to respect John's opinions or feelings in either aspect of their relationship.**

"**Maybe you should talk to Mark and Glenn, "Shawn said. Mark and Glenn were lawyers and had their own practice. They handled everything of John's. They had been best friends and now were lovers. They have been together as long as Hunter and Shawn and John considered the four men as father figures. "Maybe I will, "John said," but I want to see if Wade changes first." So they finished their meals and said goodbye.**

**John got home and saw that Wade was there sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hi, Wade, "John said. Not bothering to look up Wade just grunted and continued to watch TV. John just rolled his eyes and decided to shower before bed. As he was washing up, he felt the shower curtain move and Wade forced him to bend over supporting himself with his hands on the tile walls. John bit his lip to stop from crying out as Wade forced two of his fingers into John. He scissored and slid his fingers in and out of John a couple of times and then he took his fingers out and slammed his penis into John's hole. John scrunched his eyes and bit his cheek to stop from screaming in pain as tears rolled down his face. Wade pumped into John a couple of times saying"John you're so tight, I'm gonna cum." He pulled out of John and jerked himself off onto John's back. Then he left the bathroom. John didn't know what was up with Wade he was never cruel like that. John finished washing up and walked into the bedroom noticing that Wade had already fallen asleep. So John got ready and lay down and tried to sleep. John laid there wondering what he could have done to make Wade change and be so cruel. It also wasn't that John didn't want kids, he loved kids. He just didn't know if he wanted to have kids with Wade anymore. He fell asleep with these questions on his mind.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**John woke up on Sunday morning to an empty bed and apartment. Wade had left without telling John. John sighed; he got ready for the day and made a pot of coffee. He got his lap top and article and grabbed a cup of coffee. A little later Wade walked in ignoring John and went to watch tv. This went on for the rest of the day, even at dinner they ignored each other. John didn't know what was going on he was stressed and tired. He didn't know how to fix it or even if it was fixable. Hours later John had finished typing up his article and emailed it to Hunter. He looked up and realized that Wade had gone to bed. He sighed and went to grab a blanket and his alarm clock to sleep on the couch.**

**John woke up Monday to Wade rummaging around in the kitchen making coffee. "Morning, Wade," John said hugging Wade from behind. "Morning John, "Wade said as he shrugged out of John's embrace. "Okay Wade, what's your problem?" "Gee, I don't know John. We haven't resolved our problems and I still don't want to talk to you. "Wade seethed and with that walked out the door for work. John stared after dumbfounded and with tears rolling down his cheeks. He really didn't understand Wade right now. He wanted to work their differences out and he wanted to save his marriage. He grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and walked out the door. As he made his way to work he wondered what he could do to save his love life.**

**John walked into Hunter's office to discuss his article and other assignments. As Hunter studied Johns face he noticed the stress and sadness etched on Johns face. Seeing that he decided to talk to Shawn about John taking a forced vacation and he had an idea on who Shawn would call on. As for right now, Hunter informed John that he would only be doing local articles because there was nothing that he wanted to send his best reporter on overseas or out of state on. Shawn walked into Hunters office and Hunter smiled at him. "Did you see our boy? "Asked Hunter. Shawn shook his head yes and said worriedly "He looks really stressed." "Yeah he does. I'm thinking of sending him on a forced vacation. Any ideas?" Asked Hunter connivingly. "Yeah and I'm calling him right now, "Shawn said. Soon everything was all set; John was leaving the coming up weekend on Sunday. Hunter and Shawn decided they would let him know on Saturday when they saw him. This way he would have no reason to refuse because everything would be all set.**

**The rest of the week had been hell for John. He and Wade still weren't talking and he hated it. He really wanted to work things out. It was Friday afternoon and he was done with all his articles. He decided to head home a little early and relax and maybe try to talk things out with Wade. He walked into his home and heard noises coming from the bedroom. He figured it was Wade so he walked into their bedroom. Boy oh Boy did he ever get the surprise and shock of his life. There on the bed were Wade and Mike and Mike was riding Wade like there was no tomorrow. Mike was Wade's personal assistant at his law firm. John did the only thing he could think of. He was fuming; he grabbed Mike off Wade which caused both men groan in pain, grabbed Mike's clothes and threw Mike and his clothes out into the hallway. John smirked at the surprised look in Mike's face as he stared at John. Mike didn't say anything just stared and gaped at John. John smirked even more and slammed the door in his face. He turned around and headed back toward the bedroom. He got there and noticed that Wade had managed to get dressed. "What the fuck, Wa…" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because right then a fist met his face. He went down to the ground with his hand to his cheek and stared scared up at Wade. "That's it! We are through, John! "Wade yelled angrily. "I want a divorce" and with that he grabbed his shit and left. All John could do was watch as Wade stormed out of the apartment and out of his life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**John managed to crawl onto the bed and laid there and just cried. He didn't know what to do all he knew was that his marriage was over. After laying there for a bit, he decided to leave. He got up and packed most of his things. He knew where he was going but as far as his life was concerned it was a wreck.**

**Hunter and Shawn were enjoying a quiet night at home. They were just cuddling on the couch and watching a movie when they heard the door bell. Shawn went to answer it. "Oh, hi John. What a nice... What the hell? "Shawn exclaimed as he took in John's bruised cheek and black eye. "I'm okay, Shawn. It looks worse than it is really. "John gave a small, sad smile." I'll explain to both of you. "He said as he walked in. As soon as he saw him, Hunter jumped up exclaiming "I'll kill him. I'll beat his ass." "Hunt, calm down. Let me explain."John said. As soon as he said that, Shawn secretly dialed a number and put them on speaker phone so they could hear everything said. So John explained everything from catching Wade and Mike to Wade hitting him to John deciding not to stay in the apartment right then. As soon as John's explanation was over, Shawn handed him the phone. "Here it's for you. "He said. "Hello?" John said questioningly. "Hi, bro, "It was Adam Copeland. John and Adam were best friends and considered each other brothers. Adam had a ranch in Arizona called **_**The Double R Ranch.**_** He and his foreman/fiancé Chris Irvine ran the ranch.**

"**I heard everything that asswhole did to you, "Adam said. "Since Hunter and Shawn have everything planned. I have to go, I'll let them explain it to you, bye" and with that Adam hung up. He had to let out a little chuckle though, cuz he kind of felt sorry for Hunter and Shawn. After all John hated to be told what to do especially when it concerned his life and future. Back at the Helmsley's, John was starting to get red in the face. He stared at the phone and then slowly turned towards Hunter and Shawn. "Now calm down John, "Hunter said. "You were going to leave in a couple weeks for the wedding next month anyway. So you leaving on Sunday won't be that big of a deal." Shawn saw the worried look on John's face and said "Don't worry about your job. You will always have it. This vacation has no time limit, so take as long as you want. Your job will be waiting for you when you come back." "Alright, you're right, "a tired John said. "I do need this time to think. I do know one thing. I can't stay with Wade. I'll talk to Mark and Glen tomorrow, I just hope they don't do anything rash." "I wouldn't count on it, "Shawn said "they're more protective of you than we are." The rest of the evening was quiet. They watched a movie and then John went to bed.**

**The next morning Hunter went with John to his apartment and got the rest of his things. Luckily Wade wasn't there nor did he show up, so John was able to get his stuff without altercation. They then went to see Mark and Glen. They got to their house and walked inside. "What the fu…"Mark started to say when Glen yelled "He's a dead man." Glen grabbed his gun, brass knuckles and any other harmful objects he could get his hands on and stormed towards the door. Hunter had tried to stop him but got knocked on his ass.**

**Glen had made it to the door and had his hand on the knob when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a deep voice speaking into his ear. "You don't really want to make me have to bail you out of jail or visit you in jail", Mark said, "or worse yet visit you in the hospital." Not one to normally want to cause his husband any sort of pain, but this time Glen just looked at him with a look that said let go of me now. To Glen this was different, that asswhole had hurt John and that was just unforgivable. Mark recognized that look and sighed. He wrapped his arms tighter around Glen and said "Well if not for me than do it for John. Look at him he would never forgive himself if anything happened to you." Glen looked up toward John and saw the worried expression. Glen relaxed his head against Mark's shoulder and sighed saying "Fine I won't do anything this time, but you owe me later." He then gave Mark a peck on his lips and went to help Hunter up. He then went and gave John a big hug. After everything calm down, they discussed the next course of action. "So John what do you want to do now," Mark asked. "I want you to draw up the divorce papers." "Are you sure?" "Yes he's not the man I married or fell in love with any more." John explained. "Ok," said Glen, "do you want us to mail, email, fax, or bring them down to Adam's place in person?",he asked. "Fax or email them", John said, "but I'll have to tell you the fax number when I get out there." "Ok done, "Glen said and with that it was decided that the five of them would meet up for dinner that night. **


	6. Chapter 6

**John had an uneventful trip to Arizona. He woke up that Sunday morning had breakfast with Hunter and Shawn and let them take him to the airport. After saying good bye to them, and boarded the plane. During the flight, John had plenty of time to think and reminisce. He slept the rest of the flight with thoughts of how to fix his marriage before the divorce was final.**

**When the plane landed he retrieved his luggage and went to look for his ride. He knew Chris was picking him up, even though he wished it was Adam. Actually he was a little disappointed that Adam wasn't picking him up and wanted to know what was up. He spotted Chris waving at him and went to him. "Hi, John, "Chris said, "what's up? How was the trip?" **

"**It was pretty good. How are you? How are things with the ranch?"**

"**I'm doing pretty good" The ranch not so much", Chris said."Why what's been happening?" a concerned John asked. "Let's get going first and I will explain everything along the way". They reached Chris's suv and started the ride to the ranch. John looked at Chris expectantly and Chris sighed. He knew he would have to tell John everything. "Ok, I'll tell you this first because I know this will upset you and this is also about when the trouble started." Chris said. "A couple of weeks ago, Adam broke his leg." "Why would Onyx throw Adam?" John asked. Onyx was his black Arabian mare. She was temperamental and the only ones who could handle her were John and Adam. Adam kept her for him because he had nowhere else to keep her. "It wasn't her fault really, she got spooked and then ran off," Chris explained. "Ran off!"John exclaimed wanting an explanation. He knew his horse wouldn't just run off. "Don't worry she's back and I'll explain more soon"**

**Chris paused his explanations for a couple of minutes. There was a lot that happened that he had to tell John. "OK a couple of weeks ago we had a few men up and quit on us.  
So I hired three more. They're good workers, two of them are brothers and one is a boyfriend" Chris started explaining again. "In fact Randy, he's the one who brought back Onyx, is very good. He's good with the animals, good with the kids and an excellent ranch hand. In fact he's my right hand man. The other things that have been happening are; cattle and horses have gone missing, fences are being destroyed, and we almost cancelled the kids' lessons." Chris finished his explanation. John gasped cancelling the kids program would have killed Adam. He loved kids and that's why he started the lessons. Even though ranching may be a dying business, he wanted the kids to have fun.**

"**Not to change the subject, Chris, "John said, "but have you told Adam?" "Told Adam what? "Chris asked. "About your feelings, how much you love him and want him to be yours." "No, I haven't" "Well you better soon. I know how much you do love him and I don't want you to lose him."John finished saying. The rest of the ride was silent. Chris sighed and stared straight ahead, he knew John was right, but he was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell Adam.**

**It was about 3'oclock when they got to the ranch and as they pulled up to the ranch house, John saw Adam with his crutches waiting on the porch for them. As soon as the SUV stopped, John was out the door, up the steps and hugging his brother-like best friend. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Adam until he saw him waiting on the porch for them. "Adam it's so good to see you, man, "John said. "Same to you,bro , "said Adam. "I heard all that Wade did to you and you still have the bruise to prove it."Adam said as he gently cupping John's chin so he could get a better look at the bruise on John's jaw. "It's over any way Adam. He's the one who ended it and wanted a divorce. I just started the paperwork. "John said sadly. Adam looked compassionately at his friend. John was having a rough time in his life and Adam was determined to make it happier and easier for him.**

**A few hours later, after they caught up on each other's lives and were just enjoying each other's company, John wanted to go see Onyx. Adam said that was fine and he would see him later. John walked down the stable aisle towards the last stall where Onyx was. For some reason he stopped at the stall next to hers and looked in. Inside was a beautiful mouse gray Arabian stallion. He was just reaching over the door to pet him when he heard the deepest, sultriest, and sexiest voice he had heard in a long time say "Careful. Sometimes he bites." John put on a fake smile and started to slowly turn around.**

_Sorry this is up later than I wanted. My lap top caught a virus and brother in law fixed it. Hope it wasn't too boring and you liked it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam sighed as he sat in his recliner and thought about his wedding next month. He and Chris were getting married on September 10 and Adam was getting worried about Chris's attitude towards him lately. He loved Chris with all his heart but Adam said it all the time, while Chris said it only when they were having sex. He also wondered why Chris never cuddled with him anymore. He used to come home from working on the ranch and they would have a nice dinner, talk about their day and then relax watching some TV or a movie or go out and do something. Now all Chris does is come home, eats and then sits in front of the TV away from Adam and goes to bed after Adam does while barely talking to him. He was worried that Chris didn't want or want to marry him anymore.**

**Chris was leaning against the living room/dining room archway watching Adam, whom didn't realize it because he was thinking those unhappy thoughts with his eyes closed. He knew he had to talk things over with Adam tonight. He pulled one of the armchairs in front of Adam and sat down gently tapping Adam's cast to get his attention. Adam looked at Chris and said "Hey". "Where's Randy's little Princess?"Chris asked. "She's sleeping. She's such a good girl. She can't wait to start her riding lessons tomorrow." Stated Adam. "Yeah she is a sweet heart. Randy's done well with her since Tom died."Chris said. "I want you to listen and not say anything till I'm done talking, ok?" Adam nodded. "Adam, I know you've been stressing thinking that I don't want you anymore. And I know I don't tell you enough, but I love you with every fiber of my being. You are my life, I can't breathe without you. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best fiancé the past few weeks. With everything else going on with the ranch I know I haven't been there for you but, that changes tonight." Adam looked at Chris with tears in his eyes, "Chris come here." Chris stood up and went to Adam. Adam pulled Chris down by his collar and gave him a long, sweet, loving and tantalizing kiss. "Let's go to bed, "Adam said. They went up stairs and cuddled, kissed and touched each other lovingly until they fell asleep.**

**Randy had just finished helping brand the last steer for the night. He knew that Adam would already have his niece in bed, so he decided to go visit his horse. As he walked to the stables he took his shirt off. As Randy walked through the back entrance of the stables, he was stopped dumb struck. He was looking at the side profile of a man who could be the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. From his view he could tell that the man was in shape, from the slightly tight jeans that molded themselves around thick, strong thighs to the great ass. He wanted the man to turn towards him so he could really get a look at him. So, he cleared his throat and said "Careful. Sometimes he bites." And waited for the man to turn towards him. As the man turned towards him at the sound of his voice, Randy realized he was right the man was gorgeous. From the beautiful, bright blue eyes to the fake smile that he thought if it were real would light up any room, to the dimples that started to show that he thought were absolutely adorable, to the thick muscular neck and then the broad shoulders. Then he let his imagination run a little bit (couldn't see through the shirt) to a strong chest, and at least a flat stomach and narrow waist and hips. Randy smirked because the only word besides gorgeous that was going through is mind was **_Mine._

**John turned around and had to visibly gulp to stop from drooling at the beautiful, half naked, god-like body of the man who stood in front of him. His eyes scanned from the stunning midnight blue eyes that he could get lost forever in, to the beautifully chiseled features of his face, and that smirk that suddenly made his heart beat faster. His eyes then traveled to the strong shoulders and well muscled chest, to the six pack stomach and waist that narrowed into a v and disappeared into jeans and narrow hips, and then there were the strong, muscular thighs that were barely concealed by slightly loose fitting jeans.**_ God_** John thought **_he's beautiful. He's sex on legs. _** "Oh, is he yours?"John asked. "Yes, he is. His name is Shetan,"the man said, "and my name is Randy." Randy put his hand out for John to shake. John shook his hand saying, "I'm John." "Come here, I'll show you how he'll let you pet him," Randy said grabbing a carrot out of one of the bins beside the stalls. "If you bring him a snack, he'll let you pet him anytime." John took the carrot and gave it to Shetan. Randy watched this and thought **_"he really is gorgeous. I just want to toss him into an empty stall and fuck him senseless. Shit, what the hell am I thinking I've got to calm down." _** As they petted Shetan, John thought "**_he really is beautiful and that voice. I could listen to him talk forever. It could melt butter. What am I thinking? I'm getting a divorce, came down here to get away from Wade and now I'm panting after another man. I've got to calm down." _** After awhile Randy said " Well, I better get to the ranch hands living quarters. I have to get up early." "Yeah me too. Night Randy," John said. He remembered that Adam wanted to talk to him tonight. Oh well, if he's sleeping, I'll talk to him tomorrow John thought. " ok then, night gorgeous," Randy said then suddenly picked up his pace. **_"Fuck, shit, and fuck again," _**Randy thought. "**_That just slipped out. What will he think of me." _**John stood there shocked for a minute and then a small smile appeared as he watched Randy hurry to his quarters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Question

I am starting on the next chapter, but for future chapters I'd like to know what you guys think cuI really don't know which way I'm gonna go. Fr future chapters should I have Wade be a total asswhole or half an ass? I would like to know your opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

**John woke up at 5 am and already heard others moving around in the house. He knew they were getting ready for breakfast and the rest of the day. John sat up and suddenly smiled remembering the blush dusting Randy's cheeks had been just too cute. He took a shower still thinking of the night before events. He was slightly surprised that he was looking forward to getting to know Randy more.**

**As he walked down the stairs to the dining room, he noticed that most of the men were there and getting ready to eat, so he sat down. "Morning, Adam, Chris, "John said happily as he sat down. "Morning John, "Chris and Adam said together. Just then Randy and two other guys walked and sat down. "Morning Randy, "John said smiling. "Morning, "Randy mumbled somewhat and then, "Oh John, this is my brother Cody and his boyfriend Ted. They work here too." Greetings were exchanged and Cody looked at John. **_Well, __**he thought,**__ this must be the gorgeous that Randy had been mumbling to himself when he came back last night. _**Cody then looked at Randy **_well big brother you always did have good taste. I approve, just don't let this one break your heart._** Cody reached under the table and lightly squeezed Ted's thigh, Ted turned towards him and gave him a knowing and encouraging smile. As breakfast went on Adam asked,"John would you mind taking over the younger kids lessons until I can find someone else?" "Sure, no problem. How old are they and what time are the lessons?" John asked. "They're 6-9 years old and their lessons are from 9 to 12." John nodded his head and everyone continued eating. **

**When breakfast was over, John decided to take Onyx out and go for a quick ride around the ranch before the kids lessons. As he walked by Randy, he put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to whisper one word in his ear "Beautiful," he said as he walked out the door laughing. Randy stood there turning bright red while Chris, Adam, Cody and Ted laughed. "Oh, you already got it so bad, big brother, "Cody said still laughing. "Shut up Cody, "Randy said angrily, "and come on we got work to do", as he stormed out of the house leaving the other four to laugh hysterically.**

**When John got back from his ride, he noticed that the kids had arrived. He also noticed that his assistant, Evan had already started to bring the horses for the lesson out. He led Onyx to a watering trough and let her drink. He started to go help Evan when he noticed a little girl standing away from the others and petting Ruby, one of the ponies that Adam kept for the younger kids. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder saying "hey sweetie, wh…" the little girl looked up at him with sad, big, brown eyes with big tears falling out of them. "I miss my mommy and daddy." "Well, they'll be back later to get you.""No they won't, "she said, fresh tears falling from her eyes, "Uncle Randy said they're in Heaven and can't come back." Immediately and not quite realizing it, he fell to his knees and enveloped her in a big hug saying "I'm sorry honey." He pushed her back a little and asked "What's your name honey?" "Tylin, "she said through her tears. "Where are you staying at?"He asked knowing that neither Randy nor Cody had a house and slept in the barracks with the others. "I stay with Addy. He said to call him that. He's really nice." "That he is sweetie, "John said standing up and offering his hand. " Oh, my name is John." She smiled at him, took his hand and asked "Can I call you Johnny? " Yes, you can, "he laughed while they walked back to start the lesson. Unbeknownst to them someone had witnessed the touching scene. Randy smiled as he walked to get what he had forgotten. He was glad that his niece was starting to open up and that it was with John. He grabbed the forgotten object and went back to work.**

**It was a little after 12 and the lessons were over and kids had gone home. John and Tylin were walking to the house for lunch. When they got there Tylin ran up and gave Adam a big hug. He had been sitting on the porch. "Why don't you go wash up and then I'll get lunch you, sweetie, "Adam said. "Ok Addy. Can we have grilled cheese?" she asked. "Yes, now go you little squirt." She giggled as she ran inside and up the stairs. "She is so cute. Umm about her parents, "John started to say. "No John. I can't. Randy and Chris are best friends. I won't betray their trust. Since I've known Randy and Cody for as long as Chris, they're as close to me as you are. So if you want to know anything about Randy, ask him. One more thing John, you and Randy have had enough hurt in your lives. Be Careful. Now I have to go make lunch, "Adam said smiling and grabbing his crutches. "I know Adam, but I had to ask. "John said while holding the door for him before following into the house. John knew Adam wouldn't tell him, but like he said he had to ask. He knew he was fiercely loyal to the ones he considered family, even if they were talking about "family" members. So, he went inside to have lunch with Adam and Tylin and afterwards went to take a short nap.**


	10. Chapter 10

** A couple of hours later, John woke up. He got up and found out that Adam was still napping but Tylin wasn't in her room so, he decided to look for her. He found outside in the backyard playing on the swing set. John walked up to her and said "Hi Tylin, "she looked up at him and said "Johnny, wanna play with me?" "No hon, I just wanted to know if you wanted a snack." "Yeah snack, can we have apples with peanut butter on them? "She asked. "Sure can, come on." He said smiling at her. She took his hand and they walked into the house. John sat Tylin at the table and he got the apples cut and put peanut butter on them. After they were done with their snack, Tylin went back to playing on the swings and John decided to do some work on the garden for Adam. Adam woke up and saw the two of them in the back yard. "Hey John, you don't have to do that." Adam said. "I know, but I wanted to," John said, "besides you have some nice plants in here and it would be a shame for weeds to overrun them." "Well I'm gonna start dinner." Adam said. "I'll help," John offered. The two men walked inside and started dinner.**

** They didn't talk much but they did make a feast for dinner. They made grilled steaks, corn on the cob, chili, beans, potatoes and gravy, a salad and for dessert apple pie. When they were done, John had a few minutes before it was time to eat. He went upstairs to change and wash up. After he washed up, he went to his room to change. He changed into a pair of slightly tight jeans that melded to his hips and a casual, short-sleeved, light blue shirt. The shirt also had a little v-neck that gave a little hint to his muscular chest and the slight tightness of the sleeves emphasized his bulging biceps. He went to get his phone and noticed that he hadn't turned it on since he got there. He turned it on and listened to his messages. One was from Mark saying that he was going to beat John's ass for not calling to let them know he arrived safely and that they needed Adam's fax number and one from Hunter saying the same thing and to call him when he got the chance. John chuckled as he texted Mark the number and decided he'd call Hunter after dinner as he headed to the dining room.**

** Randy had been watching John since he walked and sat down. The minute he saw him, his mouth had dropped open and his mind started to think whether he wanted to sit there and drool or leap across the table and tackle John. His mind was just starting to go into overload and he felt his jeans start to feel tight, when Cody (he had been watching him amused) leaned over and laughingly whispered "If you don't want to embarrass yourself, you better close your mouth." With that Cody sat back with a smile on his face and resumed eating. Randy snapped his mouth shut, glared and growled at his brother thinking something about stupid brothers and hot, tempting, fuckable idiots. John laughed and Randy looked at him and felt his cheeks get red as he started to shovel food into his mouth. This just caused John to chuckle at him. Adam, who had silently witnessed everything, looked from John to Randy back to John and thought** "_maybe this can work" _** and went back to eating.**

** After dinner, John went out on the porch and sat on the bench swing to call Hunter. Just then Randy came out and asked "Hey John would you like to go for a ride tonight?" "Sure Randy, " John said. "OK. Give me about a half hour." "See you then," John said watching Randy leave. **_Damn, he looks good from behind too, _**John thought.**_ I didn't realize how nice and long his legs are and that ass. I just want sink my teeth into it._** John just sighed and dialed Hunter thinking he really had to get rid of these thoughts. "John you ass. Why the fuck didn't you call last night?" Hunter asked screaming when he answered the phone. "Well hello to you to. And how are you this fine evening?" John answered. "Don't get attitude with me, young man. We were worried about you. In fact Mark and Glen are probably going to strangle you when they see you." "I know I'm sorry. I forgot to call and then earlier today I noticed that my phone was still off. Oh and don't worry I texted Mark earlier." John responded. "Ok. Well for now for the reason I called. Wade came barging into the office this morning demanding to know where you were." Hunter said. "Why would he do that? He's the one who wanted the divorce? I just started it and I know he hasn't received the papers because Mark and Glen wanted me to sign first before sending them to Wade's lawyer." John was getting upset now. "I don't know John, but I just wanted to let you know. Don't worry he won't get anything out of the four of us. Be safe and I'll talk to you later." Hunter said. "Yeah. Thanks Hunter. Bye." John replied and hung up. John leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to process this new information while waiting for Randy. A little later he felt a hand cup his cheek and a thumb gently caressing it. He looked up into those midnight blue eyes, the beautiful face and a smile (yes a smile, not a smirk), a beautiful smile and felt the weight on his shoulders lift a little. "You look stressed. Do you want to go riding?" Randy asked. John smiled and said, "Yeah, let's go."**

** Walking to the stables and getting the horses ready was uneventful and quiet. As Randy lead them along some trails, John figured out where their destination was and was quite pleased. John decided to ask Randy a question. "Randy can I ask you something very personal?" "Yes," Randy said smiling. "Can you tell me about Tylin's parents and how she got her unusual name?" "Tom and Emilie. Ok I'll tell you." Randy said. "Emilie was half Japanese and had heard stories and legends about a Japanese princess named Tylin. They both fell in love with the name and decided to name their first-born girl that." Randy paused and smiled sadly. "They weren't married when they found out she was pregnant, but were living together in Adam's house. Tom, my brother, was Chris's right hand man at the time. Emilie always had a week body. She was always trying to fight something off. When it came to the delivery of Tylin, her body just gave out and she died a few hours after giving birth. Tom raised Tylin these last 6 years till last month. He went out with some friends and on the way back a drunk driver ran into his car. The doctor's couldn't stop all the internal bleeding so he died a couple of days later. Before he died and with all the family there, he asked me and Cody to raise her. We agreed and now we are Tylin's guardians." Randy finished his story with tears in his eyes. John watched Randy with shock in his eyes. He had figured something bad had happened, but not like this. He reached up and wiped the tears from his own eyes as Randy announced that they had reached their destination.**

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

**John looked around at the beauty before him. The bubbling creek, the moonlight dancing off the water's surface, and the wild flowers that were growing along its banks. John loved coming here when he visited Adam. He was very happy that Randy chose to stop here. When John looked around he noticed the horses were wondering freely, they knew they wouldn't wonder far. He saw that Randy had sat against a tree by the creek and was now looking at him. "Come sit with me John," he said while patting the space between his stretched out legs. John looked at him incredulously. "Aww come on. I won't bite and I promise I won't make a move on you, yet," he said whispering the last word. John went and sat with Randy. All of the sudden, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled closer to Randy's body so that his head rested on Randy's shoulder and Randy's chin rested on John's other shoulder.**

"**Since I told you something very personal, how about you tell me how you got that fading shiner you've been sporting," Randy said. John looked at Randy and then looked quickly away and stared at both sets of hands on his lap. "It was my soon to be ex." John started out saying, "We've been married for about 8 years and at first it was wonderful. We couldn't have been more in love. Then the arguments started. He wanted a family and I wasn't ready. We had a big fight last week and he left. The next day he was back, but we ended up ignoring each other till Friday. Friday I came home from work and caught him cheating on me. I never thought that he would do that to me. So, I threw his lover out and he punched me for it and said he wanted a divorce and left. I-I never thought, "John started to get teary eyed, "that he would d-do that to me." John looked at Randy and was surprised when Randy's lips met his. The kiss was gentle, sweet, calming, consoling, and electric. John snapped his head back and brought his fingers to his lips. Randy had kissed him and he responded and the minute their lips had touched he had felt electric. He looked at Randy and saw hurt and confusion in his eyes. He reached up to touch Randy's cheek and Randy flinched. "No, Randy. Please don't shy away from me," John said as he cupped Randy's cheek. "I liked the kiss. Really I did, it just surprised me."Randy smiled and lightly leaned into the touch then turned his head and looked out over the creek. John smiled and leaned back into Randy, both of them realizing that they were developing feelings for each other. They stayed there not saying anything for a long time and then rode back to the ranch silently. Randy walked John to the house and just squeezed his hand, smiled, told him good night and walked away. John watched him walk away thinking **_please, please just turn around just once. Please, let me know that you feel something. _**All of the sudden Randy turned around, smirked and gave John a little wave. John smiled and waved back and went into the house to go bed.**

**John woke up feeling a little uncomfortable. He had dreamt of Randy that night. He decided that he should take a cold shower. While in the shower he thought Randy and what he should do. Maybe he would ask Adam's advice later; he needed to talk to someone. John went down to eat and sat at the table. When Randy walked in he took a seat next to John. Breakfast was pretty uneventful except for the gentle touches and brushes of Randy's hand on either John's leg or arm and there were also the occasional smirks sent his way from Randy. John knew he should have felt a little pissed at the blatant show, but he wasn't. He actually was enjoying being flirted with, it made him feel wanted. **

**When Randy had woken up, he was pretty much in the same condition as John had been. He had been thinking and dreaming about John and needed to take a cold shower. So he did and went to breakfast. He saw John and thought he had never seen anyone look hotter. He had enjoyed teasing and flirting with John at breakfast. He liked watching the man blush when he would gently brush his leg or touched his arm. It all just made him want John all the more.**

**It was about a half hour before the kids class was over, so John decided to take the two more advanced kids for a short trail ride. John asked Evan to take the other two plus Tylin and have them ride around the corral for awhile. As John and the kids were getting back from their ride, a car went by him and stopped at the house. John told the kids to take the tack off the horses and put them in the corral, he got off of Onyx and had Evan take care of her. He started to walk towards the car and smiled. He had gotten a quick look at the driver and if it was whom he thought it was then all hell was going to break loose.**

**As he walked up to the car, a tall, muscular man got out and looked around. He was wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt that stretched across his muscular chest and arms. His long dark, wavy hair flowed to his shoulders and he was wearing sun glasses. John noticed that most of the men who had been working in the yard and stopped to gawk, stare and some even drooled at the ruggedly handsome tall man. John walked up to the tall man laughing and said "You really should stop making a spectacle where ever you go." The big man smiled and took off his glasses showing his beautiful hazel eyes and said teasingly, "Hey I may be married but I'm not dead yet." John laughed and gave the big man a hug. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Randy had just stepped out of the stables and looked around to see what had caused the commotion and that's when he saw John back up from a tall man after hugging him. Randy looked at the man who had just smiled at John and thought he could see why his men were starring, he was ruggedly handsome. As Randy walked over he caught their conversation. "All right Glen, tell me why you're here. I've only been gone for two days; you couldn't have missed me that much." "Yeah, right kiddo. I do have to say you did worry us and Mark didn't have the fax number so he sent me out here with the papers." "But I texted Mark last night. Didn't he tell you and why didn't he come with you?" "For one I was already on my way when he got the message. I got in late last night. For another, we still have a couple of cases to get settled before we come back for the wedding next month, so Mark stayed to work on them."**

**Randy had reached them at that moment and Glen just watched as he put a hand on John's shoulder to let him he was there. John jumped at the touch and saw that it was Randy. "Hi Randy. How's it going?" John asked smiling. "Fine handsome." Randy said. Glen smiled at the blush on John's face. He had watched the other man walk up and seen the look in his eyes as he reached John. "Hi, I'm Glen," he said introducing himself and holding his hand out to Randy to shake, "I'm a long time friend of John's." "Hi, Randy," Randy said as he shook Glen's hand. "Good now that's over with let's go inside. I want to say hi to Adam and besides it's close to lunch and I'm hungry."Glen said walking towards the house leaving the other two follow.**

**As they got closer to the house, Tylin came running out of the house yelling, "Uncle Randy, you finally came home for lunch for me." Suddenly she saw Glen and stopped frozen in one spot starring at him. "Geez Glen, can't you go anywhere without scarring little kids?" John joked as he picked Tylin up and started walking inside. "Apparently not," Glen replied with a smile and shrugging his shoulders at Randy as he walked inside. Randy just laughed as he followed. **

**Glen walked in the house and heard a loud scream of "Glen" and basically got tackled by a blond. Well it would have been a tackle if Adam hadn't had a cast on. "Hi Blondie," Glen said as he hugged the blond back. Adam backed up and asked, "Where's Mark?" "Sorry blondie, he couldn't make it this time. He sends his love and says he'll be here for the wedding though," Glen said. "He better be. He's walking me down the aisle." Adam said. Chris walked in and gave Glen a big hug too. John came back with Tylin and Glen walked over to her and bent down and looked at her. All of the sudden Glen tweaked her nose and said, "I won't bite." Tylin laughed and jumped on Glen. "Wow," Glen said as he stood up while holding Tylin, "I seem to have an effect on everybody today." Everybody laughed and went to eat.**

**After lunch Randy went back to work and Glen and John went to John's room so they could talk privately. "So what's up, John?" Glen asked. "What do you think of Randy?" John asked. He knew that Glen had an uncanny ability to know what kind of a person someone was within a couple of hours of meeting them. It helped him out a lot when he was in the courtroom. "Geesh John I only met him a couple of hours ago." He said. John just looked at him and smiled. "Fine, I'll tell you," he sighed exasperated. "As far as looks go, you couldn't get much better. The man is hot, extremely hot. He seems to be a good person and straight forward but," Glen hesitated a little, "he seems to have some issues. Not sure what they all are but I have an idea on one and that is the fact that he's raising his brother's daughter." Glen paused. "But…," John started to say. "You asked me so let me finish John," Glen stated, "Now I'm not saying he has an issue with her but that she is an issue. I have a feeling that he has always had a big hand in raising her and that could have been an issue in his past relationships. In conclusion he seems like a good person and better than Wade." Glen smiled; he just had to add that last part. John rolled his eyes and said, "None of you guys have ever liked Wade." "And with good reason. He hurt you, when you didn't deserve it." Glen said finishing the conversation. All of the sudden there was a knock at John's door. John answered it and Randy stood there looking kind of shy. "I was wondering if you two would like to have dinner with me in town tonight." Randy asked. John looked at Glen and Glen nodded his head. "Sure we would love to, Randy," John answered. "Great, I'll be back here later then," Randy said smiling and left. "Yeap, one hot looking man," Glen reinstated.**

**Hours later Glen had gone back to his hotel room to change. He came back wearing a nice pair of jeans and a nice v-necked shirt. John had changed into a nice pair of jeans and a nice button up blue shirt. The color emphasized his brilliant blue eyes. Randy had also changed into black jeans and a navy blue shirt. They got into Randy's Hummer, which made Glen quite happy since he could fit into it, and drove into town. Randy took them to a nice steak house called Sookie's Steak House. They were served rolls, salads, steaks, a veggie, potatoes, and beer. As they sat and ate, John and Randy go to know about each other more. John learned that Randy had met Chris during college and that they had quickly became best friends. After they graduated and Chris had met Adam, Randy met him. When Adam decided that he wanted to start a ranch in Arizona, Chris, Randy and Tom followed him there and started working for him. Cody and Ted followed a couple of years later after they graduated. Randy also told them that his parents had only the three boys and Emilie's parents had only her. John told Randy that he had been an only child and that he and Adam had grown up together. He also said that he knew Glen, Mark, Hunter and Shawn all his life too, because they all lived in the same New York town. He also told Randy that his parents had been killed in a plane crash coming to his and Wade's wedding. Then they discovered why they never had met on Adam's ranch before. It was because John didn't have time to visit the last four years and before that it was living arrangements. Tylin spent the summers of her first two years with both sets of grandparents and the fact that Tom, Cody, nor Randy lived in the ranch house. There wasn't really a time to meet each other before.**

**They sat there for a couple hours just talking and enjoying each other's company. John was happy that Glen seemed to like Randy and got along with him. Soon Randy paid everyone's bill and they were back at the ranch. Glen had to say goodnight and bye because he had an early flight back home and Randy had to get up early in the morning, so everyone said their good-byes and Glen left. John had turned to head towards the house when he was spun around and met Randy's lips with his own. This kiss was a little different than the one they had before, it was still sweet and soft, but more intense. Randy slipped his arms around John's waist pulling him closer and John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. Randy licked John's bottom lip asking entrance, John moaned and opened his mouth to Randy. Randy was exploring every part of John's mouth when John brought his tongue into play. John let his tongue slip and slide around Randy's and then encircled it and gently sucked and pulled on it. This caused Randy to moan and deepen the kiss. Randy suddenly tightened his hold and pulled John flush against his body, in response John put one of his hands in Randy's short hair and pulled Randy's lips closer melding them together causing Randy to deepen the kiss. They stayed that way for awhile and then Randy gently ended the kiss. Putting his forehead down, touching John's and said with a smile "We better stop this before it goes any further because we both gotta get up early to work. Besides, before we let this go any further, I think we need to have a serious talk. So I will say my goodnights now." John gave him a quick, chaste kiss and replied, "I agree. We do need to have a serious talk and soon. Good-night Randy." Randy smiled at John and they went their separate ways.**


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been about a week and a half since Randy and John admitted to each other that they had to talk and they still haven't done so. Actually they barely had time to see each other because the ranch mishaps had escalated. Now there were more fences to mend, more horses and steer missing, and someone had taken to digging holes in the land to harm the livestock. They already had to put down quite a few animals because of broken legs or necks or animals that had gotten caught in the barb wire that the men couldn't free safely. In fact, the only time that Randy and John got together was on Saturday when they took Tylin to the fair that was being held in town.**

**It was now Friday morning and John and Tylin had the house to themselves. Chris and Adam had left to spend the weekend in town to do some things for the wedding and for some alone time. With the happenings on the ranch and the wedding in about three weeks, Adam was getting extremely stressed. Chris had asked John if he would mind watching the house and Tylin. John had said no problem and that he would be happy to, Chris had practically danced out of the house with Adam in tow Thursday night.**

**John and Tylin walked into the kitchen and were met by another ranch hand that John hadn't met. "Good morning, names Jeff. I usually help Adam with breakfast but since he's not here I thought you might need some." Jeff said. "Thank you. It would be a great help to me." John said. John had Tylin help by cracking the eggs. They made eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy and corn beef hash. The boys came in to eat but Randy, Cody and Ted were missing. John saw Evan and went up to him. "Hey Evan." "Hey John." "Where are Randy, Cody and Ted?" "They left early to check things out. Randy said that they would be here for lunch." Evan answered, "Are we still taking the kids for a trail ride?" "Yeah, I was thinking of taking them to the creek. I think they'd like that." John said. "Cool," said Evan, "I think they'd like that too."**

**After breakfast John had Tylin get dressed for class. She came out of her room dressed in her cowgirl boots, jeans, chambray shirt, and her cowgirl hat. "Well don't you look cute Miss Tylin," John said. "Thank you Johnny," she said grabbing John's hand and dragging him outside to the horses, "hurry Johnny I wanna go." John laughed and followed. When they got the kids to the creek John let them play around. While John and Evan were watching the kids, John looked up onto one of the hills that were just outside Adams property line and saw someone on horseback. As he looked closer he noticed that the person was watching them through binoculars. John looked at his watch, it was about time to get the kids back anyway, so he calmly walked over to Evan and had him look towards the hill. "Shit," Evan muttered, "Should we grab the kids?"He asked. "Yeah," John said, "it's time to head back anyway." They gathered the kids and headed back.**

**Randy, Cody, and Ted had made it back to the house before John did. When John and Tylin walked in they were surprised to see lunch already made. They had sandwiches, chips and coke to drink all sitting on the table for them. "Wow, thanks guys," John said. "Yeap, thanks uncle Randy, Uncle Cody and Teddy Bear." Tylin said. "You are very welcome sweetie," Randy said, "We got back early and decided to surprise you." "Well thanks again it is definitely a nice surprise," John said smiling at Randy. They all sat down and enjoyed their lunch. After lunch, the ranch hands went to go back to work but John grabbed Randy. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked, "It's kind of important." Randy looked at John and said, "Go ahead boys. I'll catch up to you later." Then Randy followed John to the living room and they sat on the couch. John told Randy about the person watching them from the hill. "Who owns the ranch next to this one?" John asked. "I think it's an older man named Batista." Randy said. John's eyes grew wide with fear, "Does he have a son or brother?" John asked. "I think I heard a rumor that he had an estranged son. He had disowned him because his son was an ass." John jumped up, muttered "Fuck", and started pacing. Randy stood up and asked, "What's wrong John?" "Wade probably knows where I am," John started to say, "His best friend is Dave Batista and he is an ass. Glen called a couple of days ago to say that Wade refused to sign the divorce papers. "Randy saw that John was getting upset and hugged him. "Even if he knows where you are, I will never let anything happen to you." Randy promised as he kissed John's forehead. "Thank you Randy," John said gently pushing away from Randy. "I have to go make a phone call," he said walking upstairs to his room. Randy sighed watching John walk away and then left the house to go back to work.**

**John walked into his room and grabbed his phone. He tried calling Mark and Glen at home first and nobody answered, and then tried their office. Their secretary answered and said that they were both in court. So he left a message with her to have one of them call him, he had also left a message on their home machine. He then called the Newspaper. Shawn answered, "New York News how can I help you?" "Hi, Shawny," John said. "Hi John, what's up?" Shawn asked. John told him what happened earlier and then asked him to call him when he got any information on what Wade was up to or where he was. Shawn agreed and John thanked him and hung up. John was feeling a little tired but he had to find out what Tylin was doing. He found her sleeping in her bed, he smiled and covered her. He walked back into his own room and lay on his bed closing his eyes and falling asleep.**

**Shawn was worried. After he got off the phone with John, he went to Hunter's office and informed him on everything. "All right," Hunter started saying, "hopefully nothing will happen before the wedding. If it does, we'll decide on a course of action then. For now we'll gather our resources and get the info. John wants."John said that Glen and Mark were in court today," Shawn told him. "Ok, we'll just have to talk to them later than." Hunter said. Shawn nodded and left the room to get working on the needed information.**


	14. Chapter 14

**John woke up to wonderful smells of dinner. He walked downstairs and Tylin jumped on him. "Johnny, Uncle Randy let me help make dinner." "He did? What did you guys make?" John asked holding Tylin. "We had having a barbecue chicken, salad, veggie, tatoes, and bread," Tylin said. "Everybody ready ate, Johnnie, you sleep to long, but Uncle Randy is waiting for you." "Ok, I'm headed for the kitchen now. What are you going to do, sweetie?" John asked her. "I'm going to go play with Uncle Cody and Teddy. They said they would play with me till bed time." Tylin answered as she ran off. John just smiled and headed for the kitchen.**

**John walked into the kitchen and saw that the table was set for two and that Randy was actually pulling the chair out for him. John blushed but teased Randy anyway, "You're too cute playing the gentleman, Randy." Randy blushed but still smirked saying "I do have some manners you know. Besides you looked stressed today and we haven't had much time to spend together. So I thought we could have a nice dinner and maybe go for a walk after." "That sounds so nice, Randy. I would love to do that with you." John said giving Randy a big smile brightening Randy's day even more. Then they enjoyed their dinner.**

**After dinner they walked to the part of the creek that ran behind Adam's backyard. Randy sat on the bank of the creek and pulled John down to sit with him. Randy grabbed John's hand and looked into his bright blue eyes and sighed. "Randy what's wrong?" John asked. "John I want to tell you so much but I'm scared that when I'm done you'll run for the hills. Which once you've heard everything I wouldn't blame you." "Randy, why don't you just tell me and let me decide if I'm going to run or not." John said somewhat irritated. "Okay, well Tom, Cody and I had always been close until Cody and I discovered we liked men. Tom was straight as a board, so he started to distance himself from us then he met Emilie and a couple of years later they had Tylin. At that time I had a boyfriend who I had been with for two years already, his name was Dan. Also, at that time Cody and Ted were not going out but were just best friends. They started going out 4 years ago. After Emilie died, Tom changed. He started going out more and more and soon was rarely here. He practically ignored Tylin and basically didn't want anything to do with her." Randy had to take a breath. He had never talked so much at once and he was scared of what John would think. John looked at him expectantly. So, Randy started again, "Cody and me picked up Tom's slack and started raising Tylin. It was mine and Cody's decision to send Tylin to her grandparents for her first two summers. We were just too busy during the summer to take care of a new born. Well during that time, my relationship started to go bad. Dan started to go out partying with Tom because we started getting into fights. He was jealous of Tylin. When he went into town with Tom he would always cheat on me. When Tylin turned two, I decided I had enough. I broke it off for good with Dan after two years of fights, cheating and taking him back and also at that time Cody and Ted started going out." Randy really needed to take a break. Telling John all of this was breaking his heart. "It's ok Randy, keep talking. I'm still here," John said encouragingly while holding Randy's hand.**

**Randy took a deep breath and continued, "For the next three years me, Cody and Ted raised Tylin with the help of Adam and Chris. The night Tom got into the accident we fought. It went from just trying to get through to him to an all and out brawl. After Cody and Ted broke it up, he left pissed. I always blamed myself for his death after that. I still do, maybe that's why I agreed to be Tylin's guardian was to make up for it," Randy finished that part of his story with tears in his eyes. John reached up, wiped away Randy's tears and said, "No Randy it wasn't your fault. No matter what you think, it would've happened anyway. He was on a path of destruction." Randy not done talking yet, kissed John's hand, smiled and said, "Then a couple of weeks ago I met you. I saw you and the first thing I thought was gorgeous, the second was mine. You brought happiness and light back into my life. John, you are a beautiful person inside and out and I think I'm falling for you. I know that you're still married but I can't help myself. I want to be with you," he finally finished. He looked into John's eyes and saw the shock, "I'm sorry. It was too soon to…," now Randy was shocked when John put his fingers to his lips. "Shhh, Randy," John said, "It's my turn to talk. When I arrived I was hurt and depressed. Not even talking to Adam could take away all the hurt and pain. So I went for a walk to the stables to see my horse, but I got side tracked by another. Then I heard this sexy, sultry deep voice, turned around and saw the most beautiful man. Over these last two weeks I learned that not only was this man beautiful but he has a beautiful heart." John paused put his hand on Randy's chest and said "Randy you took away my hurt and pain and have started to heal my heart. I think I'm starting to fall for you too." John finished and looked into those eyes that he first lost himself in. **

**Randy couldn't take it anymore, he needed to touch and taste John. He gently shoved John onto his back and hovered over him looking into his eyes and stroking his face. Randy gently kissed John and John immediately responded. Randy explored John's mouth and played with tongue. John was totally enjoying the kiss and moaned when Randy moved to kissing his jaw line and down to where his neck and shoulder met. Then Randy found that special spot where John's breath slightly hitched and he jumped a little. Randy smirked into his neck and started to suck, kiss and nip at the spot. As Randy attacked John's neck, he tilted his head to give Randy more access, Randy hummed his approval. Both sets of hands had been traveling down the others body and when they reached the others shirt hem, they both started pulling the shirts up. John groaned disappointedly when Randy had to stop kissing him to get their shirts off. Randy just looked at John and said, "God, you are gorgeous." John, who had been running his hands from Randy's chest to his abs and back up again said, "And you're beautiful." He grabbed the back of Randy's head and brought it down to kiss him. As they were kissing they heard a rather loud voice saying, "Uncle Randy, Johnny. Uncle Cody and Teddy said it was bed time. Come give me hugs and kisses," John started laughing and Randy just groaned. "Come on," John said, "she wants her uncle." "Yea, I know," Randy said getting up and putting his shirt back on. John did the same then reached for Randy's hand and together they walked back up to the house to give Tylin her hugs and kisses.**


	15. Chapter 15

**John woke the next morning with Randy on his mind and the feel of his lips still on his. When they got back to the house, they had given Tylin her hugs and kisses and Cody tucked her in. Realizing that it would be best to end their night there, Randy left after giving John a chaste kiss. Walking into the bathroom, John knew that he had feelings for Randy. He just hoped Randy would be okay taking it slow, because John still had to settle things with Wade and he wanted to be sure of his own feelings.**

**He walked downstairs and Jeff already had breakfast made and everybody was sitting down and starting to eat. He saw Randy and sat down by him. Randy smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "Morning beautiful, "John said. Randy smirked and said, "Morning sexy." There was a collective groan around the table and Cody said, "Geesh guys, can't you keep it in the bedroom." Ted laughed and added "Really, we had to keep Tylin away from you guys last night just so she wouldn't get scarred for life." John laughed and Randy punched Cody in the shoulder and scowled at Ted.**

**After breakfast, Tylin wanted to ride Ruby. Since it was Saturday and there were no classes, John told her that she had to stay in the corral and only if Evan would watch her. Evan happily agreed and the two of them went to get Ruby ready. Randy walked up to John and said, "I have about half a day's work to do, afterwards I thought we could take Tylin to lunch and then to the zoo." "Sure, I have some calls to make but I should be done by then," John replied. Randy gave John a quick peck on the lips and went to work. John watched Randy walk away and thought that he was definitely enjoying getting to know Randy, then he turned and walked to his room.**

**John got to his bedroom and grabbed his phone, he called Mark first. "Hi, John," Mark said when he answered. "Hey Mark, what's up? Have you gotten him to sign the papers?" John asked. "No, we haven't and we don't know where he is to make him sign neither." Mark said exasperated. "It's okay Mark. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to send me court petition papers," John said. "Finally getting some balls, John," Mark said laughing. John chuckled, "Yeah, I figured if he wants to be an ass, then I'll play hardball." "Okay John. I still have Adam's fax number, so I'll send you the papers as soon as I have them drawn up." Mark said. "Thanks Mark. I'll be waiting for them. I'll talk to you later." John said hanging up. He had one more phone call to make when he heard a little knock at his door. He opened it and Tylin stood there. "I'm done riding, Johnny," she said. "Did you take care of Ruby?" John asked her. "Yea, Evan made sure I did it right too," she said smiling. "Okay sweetie. Well me and your Uncle Randy have plans to take you out to lunch and to the zoo. How does that sound?" John asked. "Yea, I go get ready now," she practically screamed. John chuckled watching her run to her room to get ready. John made one last call. "Hi, Hunt." John said when he heard Hunter say hello. "So what's up Johnny," Hunter asked. "Have you found out anything?" John asked. "Yeah, you were right. It is Dave's father who owns the ranch next door. His dad got sick this year and had to call Dave back home to run the ranch for him. The bad news is we still haven't any idea on where Wade is." Hunter explained. "Well please keep looking. I need to know where he is," John said worriedly. "Is there anything else?" Hunter asked. "No," John said sighing, "just let me know when you find him." "Will do, John," Hunter said and hung up. John sat on his bed and yelled "Fuck."**

**Randy arrived at the house right at lunch time. He noticed that John was a little irritated. John gave Randy a smile and said that he was fine, so they jumped into the Hummer and headed out for lunch and the zoo. They went through the McDonald's drive thru and ate on the way to the zoo. They got there and John started to enjoy himself and feel less stressed. He was beginning to think that being with Randy was the reason he felt less stressed. They went to see the lions and tigers. Then it was feed the seals time. Tylin got a kick out of that. She wasn't too happy handling the little fish, but threw the fish and laughed when the seals caught them. Randy wanted to see the reptiles. Tylin was a little squeamish around them and wouldn't come 10 feet within Randy when he got to hold a python. After that they saw monkeys, giraffes, penguins, sharks and all the other animals. The last thing they went to see which was John's choice was the dolphin show. It was getting late and close to dinner so they decided to eat at one of the zoo's cantinas. For dessert Randy and Tylin got ice-cream cones. John was forced to watch Randy suck, lick and bite the ice cream cone very erotically. He sat there and thought**_ "why does he do that looking so erotic. What am I thinking? He does everything erotically. The way he moves, walks and expressions are all erotic. Half the time I don't think he realizes just how he affects people."_** Randy looked at John and smirked, "What Johnnie getting hard to watch me eat ice cream when you have none", with that Randy ran his tongue the cone and ice cream and sucked on the top. John groaned, slammed his head on the table and felt himself get harder. **_Fine he wants to play that way, I'll play,_** and John thought to himself as he got up and went to the ice cream vender and got a Popsicle. John sat down and started sucking, licking and nibbling on the popsicle. Randy starred at John, dropped his cone on the floor, jumped up and said "Time to go." John laughed; he would be able to hide his hard on because he had looser jeans on than Randy. When Randy jumped up John caught site of the outline of Randy's hard on through his tight jeans and licked his lips. Randy grabbed Tylin's hand and practically ran to the Hummer. Going back to the ranch, Randy could barely do the speed limit. When they got back to the ranch, Randy took both Tylin and John's hand and went in the house. Cody and Ted were watching tv, he almost threw Tylin at them and growled out "Your turn to watch her." Cody and Ted laughed as Randy dragged John to his room.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Randy dragged John up the stairs, through his bedroom door and kicked and locked the door shut. He shoved John until he fell on the bed onto his back. Randy got on the bed and took both of John's hands and pinned them above John's head, then he started to roughly kiss John. "Hey, Randy," John tried to say through the kiss, but Randy ignored him. His free hand went to the collar of John's tee shirt and yanked harshly down ripping it in half. John starting to get pissed by the rough treatment started to say, "Randy you just destroyed…" but turned into a groan as Randy moved from his mouth to his shoulder and bit down. Randy's hand started to play with his nipple as he attacked John's neck and shoulder, biting both harshly. Now John didn't mind a little roughness but this was ridiculous. "Randy, will you….," John was interrupted again by Randy very roughly attacking his lips again. John had enough; he was going to get Randy's attention one way or another. He wrapped his legs around Randy's waist and as he pulled Randy's lower body down he thrusted up meeting Randy in a harsh collision. They both grunted and Randy snapped his head up to glower at John. "Dammit Randy. Will you listen now?" John panted out. **

"**Yeah, sorry," Randy said looking a little sheepish. John smiled and said, "Randy, I like you. I think I like you a lot, and I don't think I want this to be a onetime thing." Randy looked at John somewhat shocked. "I like you a lot too, John, and there is no way in hell I'm going to let this be a onetime deal," he replied. With that said he leaned down and gently kissed John. He lightly nipped John's bottom lip to get entrance; John opened his mouth and immediately entangled his tongue with Randy's. As they kissed John's hands roamed down Randy's sides and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up. Randy backed off of the kiss and removed the rest of his shirt. He looked back down at John and thought nothing was hotter than seeing a flushed, panting John. Randy scooted down to the top of John's jeans and proceeded to unsnap and unzip them. He gently pulled both John's jeans and underwear off while getting off the bed and throwing them on the floor. He took his jeans off, grabbing lube out of a pocket before dropping them to the floor. He heard John's breath hitch sharply and turned toward him. John was staring at him with lustful and scared eyes. He smirked and asked, "What?" John just shook his head while biting his lower lip. **

**Randy crawled back onto the bed while looking at John's cock thinking **_he's big, not as big as me but big._** He hovered over John and looking into his eyes said, "Just as I imagined. All of you is gorgeous." John blushed and watched as Randy swooped down and deep throated him in one swift, smooth movement. He threw his head back and yelled, "Fuck." Randy just chuckled around his cock and started bobbing and sucking on John. As he sucked John off, Randy lubed some of his fingers and ran a finger down to John's hole. He was slowly circling it when John said, "Randy please… uhn put it in." Randy slowly pushed his finger in and John moaned. He started to thrust it in and out of John while John started to push his hips down on Randy's finger. Randy put in another finger and started scissoring him. He stopped giving John a blow job and just concentrated on John's reactions and finding that special bundle of nerves. He added a third finger and swirled them still searching. "Fuck, that's it Randy. Do it again." John grunted and groaned out. Randy smirked and pushed on the bundle again sending waves of pleasure thru John's body as he squirmed, white knuckled the sheets and tossed his head back and forth. "Not uhnnn enough…need more, "John said, "I want you." Randy took his fingers out and lathered up his engorged and throbbing cock and gently started to push into John. "Fuck, haven't done this in a while. Forgot it hurts," John moaned. Randy gave John a quick kiss and said, "I'll be as gentle as possible." John nodded as Randy slid a little quicker but still gently all the way in. His cock was resting against John's prostate when John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and said, "Move now."**

**Randy nodded and pulled back until only his tip was in John and slammed back into him hitting his prostate making John scream his name. Randy started off slow and gradually quickened the pace. John was moving in sync with Randy. Suddenly John wrapped his arms and legs around Randy needing to feel more skin contact. It surprised him, he never felt that need with Wade but with Randy it felt right. With the sweat from both bodies John's cock was deliciously sliding between the two bodies doubling John's pleasure. "Oh god… Iuhnnnclose," John managed incoherently. "I know. So am I." Randy replied. Randy started to pound faster into John slamming into his prostate every time. Randy captured John's lips in a soul stealing kiss and John started to cum, a stroke later Randy came filling John up. Randy slowly pulled out causing both of them to groan at the feeling and then laid beside John on his back. John turned to his side wrapping an arm around Randy's waist and putting his head on Randy's chest. "Damn, I haven't had sex feeling that good ever," John said still trying to catch his breath. Randy smirked and said, "Neither have I." John looked up and kissed Randy's chin then closed his eyes to sleep. Randy smiled and lightly squeezed John and went to sleep.**

**The sound of pounding on the bedroom door was slowly waking Randy and John up. "Tylin, go back to bed," Randy mumbled not loud enough for anyone to hear except John. He heard John chuckle quietly next to him. "Randy, wake up. It's Cody," Cody yelled thru the door. "Randy you gotta wake up. The stables on fire." Cody said, pounding on the door again. Both Randy and John jumped out of bed and put their jeans on. Randy was faster. He jerked the door open, ran past Cody and jumped the railing. When he landed he felt a slight pain in his ankle but took off running out the door anyway. "Wow, he didn't even use the stairs," a shocked Cody said. John ran by Cody grabbing his arm saying, "Come on. The ass probably hurt himself when he landed." John and Cody ran down the stairs and out the door.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Randy was the first out of the three to reach the scene. He noticed that the rest of the boys had hooked up one of the hoses and had part of the fire under control. He also heard the sirens coming down the road from the volunteer fire department that was only ten minutes away. Evan saw Randy and ran up to him saying, "We got all but two of the horses out." "Shit, okay. Evan get Cody and Ted to...," he started to instruct, but was interrupted by a blur running by him. "Fuck. Cody, Ted, get that other hose hooked up and get to the back of the stables. That's where the fire is strongest right now." Then, even though his ankle was starting to kill him, he took off running full speed after John. As he ran into the stable, Onyx ran by him. **_Good,_** he thought, **_at least he got Onyx out. _**He ran down the aisle and noticed that John was having a hard time with Shetan. He looked around and saw a bucket of water that they used to wipe down the horses and a rag that was untouched by the fire. He grabbed the rag and doused it with water then ran to where John was. **

"**John, get the fuck out of here now," Randy shouted as he pushed past John to get to Shetan. "No Randy. I won't leave you," John shouted back. "John, leave now or I'll knock you out and drag you." Randy said angrily. "Randy,….," John started to say but was interrupted by Randy saying irritated, "Just go. I'll be right behind you." John sighed and turned running out of the stable. Randy wrapped the wet rag around Shetan's eyes and led the horse out of the stall. Randy was moving quickly towards the exit when he heard a cracking sound. Randy looked up and noticed one of the beams was starting to fall. Randy whipped the rag off of Shetan's eyes and slapped his rump at the same time. He shouted, "Run," and Shetan took off down the aisle and out of the stable. Randy didn't move fast enough and ended up getting hit by the beam bouncing off his forehead.**

**John, Cody and Ted were all standing watching the entrance waiting for Randy to appear. They saw Shetan run out and then they heard a crash. "Randy," John shouted and started to go towards the barn, but a pair of arms wrapped around his waist to stop him. It was Ted. Cody ran to two of the firemen and told them that Randy was still in the stables. John watched as the two firemen ran into the stable and a couple minutes later they came out with Randy in-between them helping him walk. John told Ted to let him go and started to walk towards them when he heard a shout. "Uncle Randy," it was Tylin. All the noise had woke her up and she had come to see what was happening. She started to run to Randy, when John grabbed her and picked her up holding her. "Uncle Randy, Uncle Randy," she cried. "Shhh sweetie," John whispered to her. "He's okay. See, the good people are helping him, "John reassured her rubbing her back. John looked over to where the EMS guys were working on Randy. They had Randy sitting on the back of the EMS truck. One was wrapping his ankle while the other had cleaned up a nasty gash on his forehead and was now stitching it up.**

**John walked over to Randy withTylin in his arms. He heard the one who was working on Randy's forehead tell him to go see doctor if he feels dizzy or nauseous. Randy looked up and smiled at them as they walked up. "Uncle Randy you okay?" Tylin asked. Randy stood up and took her from John. He said, "Yes sweetie, I'm okay." And they started walking towards the house. Cody came up to them and said, "Why don't you go tuck her back in and then get some sleep yourselves. I and Ted can handle things here." Randy shook his head okay. He knew they could handle things and that the other guys would listen to them. They went inside, tucked Tylin in and then went to John's room to get some sleep. Once they got into the room John turned and slapped Randy. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said with tears in his eyes. Randy wrapped John in a hug and said, "Hey, I'm okay. Don't cry babe." John nodded his head and Randy said tiredly, "Let's go to bed." John smiled and taking Randy's hand led him to the bed. They both stripped down to their underwear and laid down in each other's arms falling asleep.**

**The next morning was Sunday and Adam and Chris had just arrived back home. They talked to the men about the damage done to the stable and heard the whole story from them. Since no one awake had known that Randy had spent the night with John, Chris went to the barracks to look for Randy and Adam headed for John's room.**

**John woke up feeling something warm on his back. He slowly lifted his head and he opened his eyes, blinking to clear them. He saw Randy sleeping next to him. He smiled and gently caressed Randy's face, suddenly realizing that he was indeed falling in love with him. He laid there watching Randy sleep until he heard soft knocking on his door. He got up and answered the door in his boxers. He opened it and saw Adam standing there. "Morning, Adam. You and Chris got home early, uhn." "Yeah we did what needed doing and came home. Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs. Chris went to find Randy." John sighed, "He won't find Randy." "Why not?" Adam asked. John sighed again and opened the door wider, given Adam a better view of Randy sleeping in John's bed. "What the fuck is Randy doing in your bed?" Adam yelled. Randy woke up and jumped to the sitting position. "I was sleeping, fuck," Randy said bringing his hand to his bandaged head. "You want an aspirin, babe?" "Yeah, please," Randy said. Adam waited until John was walking down the hall to the bathroom. "What the fuck, Orton? What's up with you and John?" Adam demanded to know. "Adam calm down. We've only gotten a few hours sleep and my head and ankle are killing me." Randy explained. "Well then tell me what happened," Adam demanded to know again. "Geez, Adam. It's not like I raped him. We had sex, it was consensual." Randy explained. "Okay. How do you feel about him?" Adam asked. "God damn it, Adam. You're acting like I fuck anything that moves. I lo-like him, all right. I like him a lot," Randy said forcefully. "Fine, both of you come downstairs when you're dressed. Chris will still want to talk to you," Adam said. Randy nodded and Adam left the bedroom.**


	18. Chapter 18

**John and Randy got dressed and went downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and Chris was already there sitting next to Adam. They sat down and Chris said, "Okay, I know everything about the fire. Adam's going to call the insurance company tomorrow and find out how much they will cover for the damage. The horses are going to have to stay in the corral until the stable is fixed and the kids' classes are canceled until then also. Adam and John will call the parents tomorrow too." "Good. Now if you know all that what are John and I doing still sitting here?" Randy asked. "You fucked John," Chris answered simply.**

**Randy immediately got pissed and defended John, "What the hell, Chris. So what if I fucked John? We are adults not kids. You have no right to say anything to us." "He's married, Randy," yelled Chris, "yeah, he's getting a divorce but Wade won't sign the papers. What are you going to do? Wait for him forever?" With that John jumped up and walked out the door. Randy stared angrily at Chris and grounded out, "Yes, Chris. If I have to I will wait forever or as long as it takes." And then looking at Adam, he said, "And what the fuck is your problem Adam? John's your best friend. You're just going to sit there and let Chris yell at him for no reason?" "Randy, you yell one more time at Adam and you're fired," Chris angrily said. "Don't worry Chris. If I yell at Adam again, I'll quit," Randy returned just as angry. Randy then got up and left the house looking for John.**

**Randy found John at the corral. He was standing there watching the horses while his arms where hanging over the edge of the fence. Randy came up behind him and wrapped his arms around John's waist. He whispered in John's ear, "Sorry. Chris was being an ass." John leaned back into Randy and said, "Its fine. Besides you had to listen to Adam earlier." Randy chuckled. "Adam was just concerned, Chris was being an asswhole," he said. John turned in Randy's arms and looked into his eyes. "What's going to happen when I go back to New York? I will be going back eventually," John said. Randy shrugged, "We'll deal with that when the time comes." John smiled wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and kissed him. He ran his tongue along Randy's lower lip asking entrance. Randy let him in and their tongues battled for dominance. Randy let John win and John smirked against his lips and said "Never thought you'd give up control." "I'm full of surprises. Why don't we see if you can get me to submit." He whispered breathlessly in John's ear.**

**John took Randy up on his challenge. Moving his lips from Randy's, along his jaw line, and down his neck to where it met his shoulder. When he got to that juncture he started licking, sucking and nipping on that spot causing Randy to moan deeply. As his lips teased Randy, his one hand slid down Randy's back to his jeans and slipped his hand into Randy's back pocket and squeezed his ass. His other hand skittered across to Randy's front and down to where he was getting hard. Once there he started to gently grope, squeeze and rub Randy through his jeans. Randy moaned loudly and pushed away from John heading towards the house. John stood there shocked, "Wait. Wh.. Where are you going?" He asked. Randy stopped, turned around and said while standing there, "Well, I'm not going to let you rape me out in the open now, am I. So we are going to your room." John laughed and started walking to catch up to Randy. "What? We're going to go upstairs like horny teenagers sneaking by the parents?" Randy smirked at John, "Exactly."**

**They walked into the house and closed the door quietly and snuck down the hall. They stopped at the entranceway to the living room and looked in. Chris was laying on the couch, back against the arm with Adam laying in between his legs with his head on Chris's stomach watching a movie. They went quietly by them and up the stairs to John's room. John had barely shut the door when Randy had him slammed against the wall devouring him mouth. "Damn, Ran. Thought I was lead." John grunted out. "Then make me beg," Randy said through the kiss.**

**With that being said, John smirked and started making Randy walk backwards to the bed while pulling Randy's shirt up. "Off," John said heatedly. The second Randy pulled his shirt off, John attacked his chest. He was sucking on one of Randy's nipples when Randy's legs hit the bed. John gently pushed Randy on the bed and went to undo Randy's jeans when he suddenly found himself on his back with a smirking Randy over him. "You didn't think I was going to make it easy, did you?" Randy asked. Randy pulled John's shirt up and John leaned up so Randy could get it off easier. Randy started kissing John's chest and started sucking on a nipple. Their hands were traveling down each other's bodies to their jeans. Randy undid John's jeans and John undid Randy's. Randy leaned away to finish taking his jeans off and so did John. **

**All of the sudden Randy found himself back on his back with John hovering over him. John started sucking on one of Randy's nipples and Randy snuck his hand down and started to stroke John's cock. John's breath hitched as he suddenly felt Randy run his thumb over the tip. John groaned and moved down Randy's body making Randy release him. Randy watched him with great interest. John reached over and grabbed the lube out of his dresser drawer. He pushed Randy's legs up, so that Randy's feet were planted on the bed. He looked up at Randy and said, "God you're beautiful." John wrapped his hand around the base of Randy's cock and started stroking up and down, Randy moaned and arched into the touch. John then started to take in as much of Randy as he could and sucked and licked him. As he sucked Randy off, he lubed a few fingers and started to play with Randy's hole. He continued sucking and gently put a finger into Randy watching his face. Randy's face scrunched at the slight burning sensation, so John held his finger still. "Fuck John. Move your finger." Randy grunted. John slowly started to move his finger, sliding it in and out of Randy. Soon he added another one and started searching for Randy's prostate. After a few minutes, Randy arched his back violently and screamed, "Shiiit, right there John, anhh again." John smirked and kept pressing that spot. He watched Randy turn into a writhering and wiggling mess under him. "God John, please, put it in me. Please," Randy moaned out. "Are you begging me?" "Yes, f… just fuck me now." John lubed his cock up and thrusted into Randy and hitting his prostate in one go. John couldn't wait, it felt too good. He just started at a quick pace, thrusting in and out. Randy couldn't last much longer, he was telling John to go faster and harder and a couple of minutes later Randy exploded. John followed Randy a few thrusts later and fell on Randy's chest. Randy was breathing heavy, but had the strength to wrap his arms around John's back and rub it. John was kissing Randy's shoulder when Randy said, "Damn, that felt good." John looked up at him and smiled shyly, "Was it?" Randy nodded yeah and kissed John. John slid out of him and laid next to him and they both fell asleep. **


	19. Chapter 19

**It was now a week before the wedding and surprisingly nothing else has happened to the ranch. Chris had apologized and Randy and John's relationship was flourishing. John and Randy spend most of their nights and mornings with each other. Randy had also sent Tylin to spend a few weeks before the wedding with his parents and Adam had gotten his cast off.**

**John was taking a short break from working on the stable. They had been working on it for the past week and a half and today was probably the last day they would have to work on it besides for a little added touches here and there. John wasn't thinking of the stable though, he was thinking of this morning with Randy. Randy hadn't let John top since that day, but John didn't care. He preferred being the bottom, he enjoyed having Randy pound him into the mattress, or wall, or floor, or hay pile or anywhere for that matter. John caught sight of Randy, he had his back to John and no shirt on. John stared at Randy. He took in Randy's nicely muscled, tan back, thick muscled thighs and nice, round tight ass clad in tight jeans and felt himself grow hard a little. Then Randy turned to talk to one of the ranch hands and John admired the beautiful face, strong shoulders, chest, arms, and abs all tanned and shiny with sweat. His eyes finally landed on Randy's crotch and remembering what Randy was doing to him that morning with that body part, John's face went bright red and he was harder than before. He knew he had to forget about it, so he went back to work hoping it would help calm his hormones down.**

**Randy looked around and saw John. John started to take his shirt off. He was hypnotized, he watched John lift his shirt up to take it off. He watched as each tantalizing, sweaty and lightly tan area of skin was revealed. He watched the revealing of nice, tight abs, heavily muscled chest, shoulders and arms. His eyes went to the nice, corded muscular and thick thighs and finally that amazing, slightly big, but tight ass. Oh, how he wanted to go over there and pound into that glorious ass. "Shit," Randy cried out a little loudly causing a couple of workers to look at him. He had become painfully hard and was throbbing so he just glared at the workers and they silently went back to work. "Stupid brunettes should keep their clothes on when not in the bedroom," he mumbled to himself. "I hope that wasn't directed at me, bro." Randy snapped his head up and saw his brother, Cody standing there smirking without his shirt on. "Geeze, Codes. Thanks for that disturbing mental image, but at least it made my hard on go away." "Why did you have…," Cody said looking around and finding the reason for Randy's problem, "that's why." "Go back to work Cody," Randy growled. Cody walked away laughing at Randy.**

**A little later, right before lunch, a car flew up the road to the house. John looked up and recognized the kind of car "that" man would drive. John muttered, "fuck," grabbed his shirt and started walking towards the man who was just getting out of the car. John saw that Adam and Chris had just come out of the house and were walking towards them. John caught their eyes and with a shake of his head they stopped. "Wade, what are you doing here?" John asked as the man turned towards him. What the two men didn't realize was that Randy, Cody and Ted had walked up and stopped just out of eyesight but within hearing range. So the three stood there and listened.**

"**I came to retrieve my runaway husband," Wade said smirking into the bright, angry blue eyes staring at him. "Not funny, Wade. You left me first and said you wanted a divorce. I started the paperwork and I know you received it by now. Why haven't you signed them?" John asked. "I want my husband back. So there's no reason to sign them. You will come back to me." Wade replied confidently. John laughed in his face, "Right, why the fuck would I come back to you? You left me and haven't even tried to contact me the last few weeks. I don't love you Wade, just sign the papers so we can be done with this without going to court," he stated. Wade stared at John, he had 3 trump cards. He just had to decide what one to use first, or use two at once saving the last for if he really needed it. **

**Making his decision, Wade looked at John and said, "I know about the nest egg your parents left you when they died. That doesn't matter. I love you and want you to come home with me." John stared at Wade not believing a word that he just said. John scoffed and said, "If you know about the money, Wade, then you know the stipulations my parents put on it. I can't touch that money unless I'm pregnant or already had kids at the time of their death. Since I'm not pregnant and don't have any kids, you're shit out of luck." Wade was pissed; what John didn't know was that Wade had run out of money. For the last couple of years Wade had a gambling problem. He now owed some very bad people a lot of money. Wade suddenly grabbed John by the back of the head and pulled him into a brutal kiss. Randy was going to stop it but, Cody and Ted held him back telling him to wait. John not returning the kiss, pushed away from Wade, pulled his arm back and punched him right in the jaw.**

**Wade stumbled back a couple of steps rubbing his jaw and blinking his eye to clear his blurry vision. He took a couple of steps forward still trying to clear blurry eyes and had his arm pulled back to hit John back. As he went to throw the punch he felt his elbow gripped from behind stopping him. He blinked again and looked towards John but only saw that Ted had stepped in front of John. Ted smiled at him and pointed to his right, he turned his head to the right and saw Cody. Cody stood there arms crossed over his chest smirking and nodded to behind Wade. Before Wade could turn his head to look, his arm was painfully jerked up behind him and a cold, deep, menacing voice said, "You ever raise your hand to John again and I will break it," to stress the point Wade's arm was yanked up further.**

**John put a hand on Ted's shoulder, smiled and walked around him to stand in front of Wade. "Wade, how did you know I was here and how long have you been here?" John asked. Wade wasn't going to answer but Randy jerked on his arm more making him grunt in pain. "Answer the man," Randy growled over Wade's shoulder. "All right, all right I will. Just don't break my arm," Wade grunted out, "Batista. Batista has seen you around, John for the last 2 weeks and when he told me I came right out. That's been 2 weeks, too." John didn't know what to say to that, he was in shock. Randy leaned into Wade and growled out, "You have 30 seconds to leave after I free you, if not I will be all over you like white on rice." With that said, Randy let Wade go and he opened the car door but then quickly turned to look at Chris. "Chris, I'd look after Adam if I were you, because Batista wants him. He wants him in a bad why. And John," Wade said looking at him, "you will come crawling back to me." Then he jumped in his car and sped off in a panic because Randy had started to stalk toward him."Fuuuck," John shouted falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands. Randy went to him and wrapped John in his arms and gently rocked him. "Leave John. Go home now!" an angry voice growled out at John.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Everyone except John, who still had his head buried in Randy's chest, snapped their heads toward Chris. "Chris wait a sec….", Randy started to say but was interrupted by Chris. "No Randy, you wait a sec. Everything has been worse since he got here, it's his entire fault." "How is it his fault?" This time it was Adam who spoke up and yelled at Chris. "If he wasn't here, you wouldn't have broken your leg, the fences being destroyed, the horses and steer wouldn't be missing or had to be put down. Also the stable wouldn't have caught on fire and Wade wouldn't have been here to threaten you." Chris finished explaining. "That's all bullshit Chris, and you know it. Most of that stuff happened before he got here or knew about it. You can't blame him for Wade being here. The guy's a fuckin' psycho and the stable fire probably would've happened anyway," Randy yelled at Chris. Chris was extremely pissed right now, Randy had no right to yell at him or so he thought. "I don't care Randy. I want him gone and gone now. The little sl….," he never got to finish his rant.**

**Chris found himself flat on his back, rubbing his jaw. He looked up and saw Randy's face inches from his, Randy was bending over him, and had him by his shirt. "If you finish that sentence, I will rip your heart out," Randy said through clenched teeth and continued, "If you ever yell at John or talk shit about him again, I will quit. I'll quit after I kick your ass from here to Timbuktu. Do you understand me?" Chris looked up and saw truth in those angry, stormy, steel midnight blue eyes and nodded yes. All of the sudden they heard the sound of a horse running. They all looked toward the sound and saw John riding Onyx bareback heading for the ranch trails. "God damnit," Randy muttered dropping Chris and running for the corral. Chris realizing that he probably made a mistake, yelled to Randy, "Wait, I'll go." "No, you can't ride bareback and you don't know where he's headed," Randy yelled back as he jumped on Shetan bareback and took off at a full run after John. **

**Ted and Cody just shook their heads and walked away from Chris. Chris was watching them walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around. As he turned around he was met with a slap to the face and a very angry Adam. "If anything happens to John, the wedding is cancelled," Adam said angrily then stormed into the house and up to his room slamming doors as he went. Chris stood there for a minute looking shocked, finally he moved towards the house thinking that he needed a drink. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of 151, sat on the couch and started drinking. He was thinking that he was probably in the wrong and hoped that nothing happened to John before Randy could catch up to him. He also didn't know how he was going to make this up to Adam. He loved him so much, he didn't know what he would do if he lost him.**

**As Randy came to the creek clearing, he saw that John was already sitting on the bank. Randy hopped off Shetan and started to walk up on John, as he did he saw that John's shoulders were shaking. He gently put a hand on John's shoulder and sat next to him. "Don't cry at what that idiot said, John." John looked at Randy. "For one I'm not crying, I'm pissed. If I hadn't taken off to cool down, I was going to hit Chris. And secondly which idiot were you talking about?" Randy laughed, "Both of them." John looked at Randy and said, "What should I do? What if I am the reason everything is happening?" Randy shook his head and sighed, "You're not to blame for any of what's happening. Batista started all of it before you even got here. He just wants the creek for a water source and he's trying to scare Adam off. As for Wade, he was born an asswhole, so that is not your fault either. Just believe me, none of this shit is your fault." John leaned his head on Randy's shoulder and said, "Thank you." They stayed that way for awhile and then went back to the house. When they got there, John told Randy that he needed to be along that night and after a nice kiss they went to their own beds.**

**When Chris woke up on the couch the next morning he had a splitting headache. He also saw that he had drunk the whole bottle. He walked into the kitchen and saw that John and Randy were already there. John was making breakfast and Randy was sitting at the table drinking coffee and sending Chris looks of death if he upset John again. "Don't worry Chris. He slept in his own bed last night," John said when he saw Chris. "John, that doesn't matter anymore. I know what I said yesterday was totally uncalled. I am really sorry John, nothing is your fault. Please stay and be Adam's best man at the wedding." Chris was practically begging on his knees. John turned around to look at Chris and Randy, "Chris you don't need to beg. I wasn't going to leave before the wedding, no matter what you said." "You weren't?" Chris asked sounding grateful. "No, I wasn't going to," John said with a chuckle and then looked right into Randy's eyes and continued, "I'm going back to New York the day after the wedding. I made the decision last night." Randy just stared at John with anger and hurt in his eyes, then he slammed his cup on the table and stormed out of the house. "You didn't tell him earlier?" asked a concerned Chris. "No, I didn't, but it doesn't matter. My decision is final," John said knowing he should talk to Randy, but not knowing how.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Randy stormed out of the house and to the bunkhouse. He went to his room and slammed the door. He had to get his anger out; right now he was wishing Wade was there so he could use him as a punching bag. So instead he knocked his bed onto its side, slammed the tv into the wall, threw his trash can and started to throw his dresser drawers across the room. In fact he was so angry and so into destroying everything that he didn't notice Ted and Cody walk into his room. "Ahem," Ted started out, "maybe before you start taking the walls down next, you should calm down and tell us …" "****What the Fuck is wrong with you?"**** Cody yelled while finishing what Ted was saying.**

**Chris just stared at John, "Are you going to talk to him about it?" John sighed, "I don't know. I know I should but I just don't know how to." John wanted to go back up to his room, breakfast was almost done and Jeff would be coming in to finish it up. As he walked by Chris, he grabbed John's arm. "John, I have never seen Randy act like or do the things he did yesterday, not even with Dan. I know he has a temper but he's always been able to keep it in check. If I would have said to Dan what I said and have said to you, Dan would've been gone in a heartbeat. Randy never would have stood against me for Dan." "But that would be normal, Dan cheated on him," John said. "No, even before he found out about the cheating, he wouldn't have stood up for him. Look, Randy's my best friend. I know his heart and mind almost as well as my own and he loves you. No, he's in love with you." John was in shock, he looked at Chris and then toward the stairs where he saw Adam. Adam had been coming down when he saw Chris grab John's arm, so he heard everything. "He's right John, I've never seen Randy act the way he's been acting either. All you have to figure out is how you feel about Randy. If you still leave the day after the wedding, I'll respect your decision. But, I am glad you're staying for the wedding," Adam said as he hugged John. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," replied John hugging Adam back, "Now I'm going to get ready for the day." John walked up the stairs and to his room. "So, you forgive me?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and pecked his lips. "Yes, I forgive you. From what I saw and heard you tried to make things right between you two and between him and Randy. What John thinks and does are all up to him now," Adam said giving Chris the nicest good morning kiss he's ever had.**

"**He's what?" Cody practically shouted. Randy had turned his bed back the right way and was now sitting on it. "You heard me. He is going back home the day after the wedding," said Randy dejectedly and running his hands through his short hair. "And he never told you until this morning?" asked Ted. "He said he made his decision last night. Hell, he didn't even tell me, he told Chris, I just happened to be sitting there," Randy said. "What are you going to do?" Cody asked. "Hell, I don't know. I need to talk to him, but not like this. I'm skipping breakfast and going for a ride to think," Randy said going out the door and heading for the stables. Cody watched his brother walk away worriedly, because even if his brother didn't realize it yet, he knew that Randy had fallen in love with John. "What can we do for him, Ted," Cody asked. Ted answered, "Nothing, he has to figure it out himself. If it works out, we'll be happy for them, if not then we'll be there for him." Cody nodded and they went to breakfast.**

**At breakfast it was decided that they should get a restraining order on Wade and Batista. Chris, Adam and John left right after breakfast. Adam thought that it was a good idea for John to get one on Wade himself for the rest of his stay at the ranch. They got the restraining order done in a way that neither Wade nor Dave could set foot on the ranch and they couldn't be 500 feet within range of Adam or John when off the ranch. The officer who had made the forms out for them told them that Wade and Dave would be served with the restraining order that night. They thanked the officer and walked out of the station. Since it was close to lunch now anyway they decided to stay in town. They picked a restaurant and sat, ate and talked. Nobody brought up Randy, whom John was eternally grateful for; he wanted to talk to Randy first before talking about him.**

**When they got back to the ranch and walked inside, they noticed that some of the men had come back for lunch including Cody and Ted. "Randy didn't come back?" John asked. Cody just gave John an as if you care look, but it was Ted who answered, "Randy sent us back. He said he wanted to work as long as he could to get the fences fixed. Cody and I are joining him after we're done." John didn't say anything but when no one was paying attention he went out for a ride. John didn't really want to meet up with Randy, he just needed to get out by himself for awhile. He got to the creek and was going to sit by but saw that Randy was already there. Randy looked like he was resting or sleeping. He was learning with his back up against a tree and his long legs stretched out before him. He didn't think Randy had heard or seen him so he headed back to the house completely missing the sly smirk that appeared on Randy's face.**

**The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. John spent time with Adam talking about the wedding and basically about anything except Randy. It was dinner time and again no Randy. This time Adam asked, "Randy not eating again?" "No, he wanted to get that one side of the fence done and figured if he worked through dinner he'd be done before dark," said Cody. After dinner, John decided to wait for Randy outside on the porch swing. It was starting to get when John decided that Randy should be back soon and went to the stable to wait. He gave Onyx a pat and stood with his back against the stall door and arms crossed over his chest waiting for Randy. He heard a noise and saw Randy walking Shetan into the Stable. He looked at Randy wondering how someone could come home looking dead to the world in a shirt drenched in sweat from his body, that was still dripping sweat down his body and still look beautiful. "So did you get the fence done?" John asked when Randy came walking up to the stall door. Randy said, "Yeah, barely, but that side of the ranch is done." "Good then come up to my room when you wash up a little. We need to talk," John said. Randy nodded and grunted his response and John left.**


	22. Chapter 22

**John opened his bedroom door for Randy. His breath got in his throat because if Randy had been beautiful before, all sweaty and grimy, he was a god now. John motioned for him to come in, not trusting his voice to let no emotion show. They stared at each other for a minute and then Randy spoke, "Ok John. What's up? Why are you doing this?" "I'm to this because I have to settle things with Wade. Don't you understand? I can't have time for distractions," John explained. "Distraction, distraction. Is that all I am to you? Tylin? What about Adam and Chris? We're all just distractions to you?" Randy questioned. He was getting pissed, so he closed his eyes and counted to ten.**

"**No, you're not all distractions. But my job is in New York and I have friends that are like family there. I have responsibilities there," John explained more. "Look, John," Randy started to explain, "I'm not expressing this right. Look, I understand why you have to go back. I do really, but what I'm saying is you don't have to do it alone. I'll go with you." John's jaw dropped, "You would leave your life here to go back to New York with me?" Randy let a small smile grace his face, "In a heartbeat." "No," John said emphatically. "No? What do you mean no?" Randy asked emphatically back. "No, means no. I will not allow to uproot yours, Tylin's and possibly Cody and Ted's lives to follow me to New York where there's no guarantee that we have a future," John said thinking that would make Randy see the light. **

**Randy was angry and shocked at what John had just said. Then he came to a realization. "You're scared," Randy said softly and continued just as softly, "not of Wade but of me. Of your feelings for me and mine for you, I'll tell you my feelings, John. I love you; I'm in love with you. Shit, I fell in love with you the second I saw you." Now John was in shock, he hadn't expected Randy to come up with that realization. "I'm still saying no. Even if you did come with me, what about jobs, Tylin's schooling?" John asked. "That's easy. I get a job and if Codes and Teddy come with us then they get jobs too. We did graduate college John. I have a computer Science degree and Cody and Ted have teaching degrees. Tylin can go to school anywhere," Randy explained. "I still don't want you to come with me," John said. Randy looked at John and decided to try one more thing, "Do you love me? Are you in love with me? Like I said I definitely am in love with you, but if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me then I'll leave." John looked Randy right in the eyes and started to say, "I don't feel any…" He stopped and turned towards the window, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Randy, just go. I can't do this with you right, now. Please, just leave," he said as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing. Randy stared sadly at John's back. He couldn't believe this, but, "All right John. I'll leave for now, but don't think I've given up on us." Randy walked to the door and said, "Just remember John, I love you," he said and walked away. John through his tears and knowing Randy wouldn't hear him, "I love you, too." He covered his eyes and fell to his knees, crying and exclaimed, "God I'm such a fool."**

**For the next two days, John did everything power to avoid Randy. Actually, it was sort of easy, Randy kept busy with fixing the fences (what little was left to fix) and just doing regular ranch work. The only problem was breakfast and dinner. If Randy walked into the room, John walked out. He knew he was being cruel, but he really didn't know what else to do. He wanted the shit with Wade to go away and he wanted to be with Randy, but he wasn't willing to bet that Wade wouldn't try to go after Randy or worse yet, Tylin.**

**Adam watched John walk away from Randy again, he had enough. "John," Adam called out following him, "you have to fix this. This is ridiculous and driving everyone crazy. He's temperamental, irritable, and working the men till their dead on their feet. You, I love you John, but you're just miserable. Look, it's five days before my wedding and Chris and I are taking the boys out to the local bar. You are welcome to come but I don't think Randy is. John, ignore your problems with Wade, and just fix this with Randy. Please I don't want to watch my best friend be miserable anymore," Adam said not expecting a response from John. "Oh one more thing. Last night we got a late call. They caught Batista sneaking onto the ranch violating the restraining order. He's in jail." "Adam, I'll talk to Randy tonight," John said, "and I'm glad you don't have to worry about Batista anymore."**

**Wade had been watching the ranch all day and now it was paying off. He had just seen Chris, Adam and all the ranch hands leave. He didn't know where they were going but he didn't give a damn. He was going to punish John for leaving him and not giving him money. Since it was 9 and a little dark he decided that it was safe to make his move. Now he was usually a smart man but tonight he was driven by anger and wanting to punish. He drove his car to the house and got out with his bag of toys. He walked around the house until he found an open window and crawled in.**

**John was sitting in his room thinking. He looked at his clock and it said 9:45. He sighed; he had finally made his decision. Since he knew that Randy hadn't gone out and was probably in his room, John decided it was time to talk and fix things with Randy. He went and opened his door, then his world went black.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wade was shocked when the bedroom door suddenly opened, but he reacted quickly. First he punched John in the stomach and then when it looked like he was recovering, Wade punched him in the face knocking John out. Then he threw John over his shoulder and stalked to the bed. He tossed John onto the bed and proceeded to tie his feet and hands to the bed posts, then he put a collar around his neck and tightened it just enough to start cutting into the air flow. Then he stuffed a ball gag into John's mouth and tied it around John's head. Finally, he was ready for his toys; he went into his bag of goodies and pulled out a vibrator. He actually had hoped that John would be alert for the whole thing but, Wade was getting anxious, he wanted to get the show going. So, he roughly shoved the toy into John and started to play with the controller, as he played with the controller he noticed that John was starting to come to.**

**Wade watched as John's eyes flickered open and blinked. He reveled in the fact that he put that surprised and terrified look he saw in John's eyes as he stared up at Wade. Wade bent down next to John's head and whispered menacingly into his ear, "This is your punishment for not listening to me, not giving me money, for leaving me and last but not least for that fine piece of ass I know you've been letting fuck you." John watched in horror as Wade took off his belt and clothes. Wade folded the belt in half and said, "I know you like it rough sometimes, pretty boy. So I'm going to play with you." As Wade finished talking he started whipping John with the belt. He hit John's stomach, ribs, legs and chest. When he was done, he leaned back to admire the welts and bruises he had put all over John's body. Then without a word Wade shoved his cock into John alongside the vibrator. Wade looked up and relished the look of John rolling his eyes back and grimacing in agony. He thrusted violently in and out of John watching his labored breathing before John passed back out. After Wade came into John, he started slapping John's face to get him to wake up again. "Come on Johnny boy, you don't want to miss the grand finally," he said laughing at his own joke. John slowly opened his eyes and Wade said manically, "I got a special toy for you Johnny." He showed John the stud covered dildo saying, "I made this especially for you. I want to watch you bleed." Shoving the dildo in alongside the vibrator, he watched as John arched his back violently and tried to scream but no sound was heard. He watched fresh tears flow freely, like a waterfall down John's face as he yanked the vibrator out and shoved the dildo faster and harder in and out of John. As he continued to torture John, he watched his cum and John's blood mix. He smiled sadistically. **

**Randy had stayed in his room, he was waiting to see if John would come to him first. Getting tired of playing the waiting game, he looked at his clock and it was 11. Randy decided it was time for both him and John to stop acting like teenage boys and at least be civil with each other. He sighed and grabbed his phone as he walked out to go see John. When he got outside he noticed the strange car and as he got closer he realized he recognized the car. "Fuck," he cursed running to his Hummer while pulling his phone out of his pocket. Luckily, his car wasn't parked far away. He yanked the back door open as he got to it and dialed 911. As he grabbed his tire iron and the extra house keys that Chris had given him in case of emergencies, he talked to the operator.**

**He slammed his car door and started walking towards the house saying to the operator, "I'm reporting someone violating a restraining order at this address." He gave the address and the operator said that someone was on their way. Then Randy said, "Oh and make sure to send an ambulance cuz someone is going to the hospital." He hung up and started running to the house. Quickly, he unlocked the door and ran through the house to John's room. **

**Wade was to into hurting John to notice Randy swinging the tire iron until it hit him in the head knocking him off the bed. Thinking that he had knocked Wade out, Randy went to John. "Oh, god baby. What did he do to you?" Randy asked rhetorically as he took everything off to the collar. He was looking at the ugly, red bruise encircling John's neck when he was tackled on his side. Wade and Randy rolled on the floor until Randy got the upper hand. He sat straddling Wade's hips and slamming his head off the floor until Wade passed out. Randy finished freeing an unconscious John when the police and paramedics made it to the room. The paramedics put Wade on a stretcher and Randy said, "You better not put that asswhole anywhere John, because if you do I'll kill him." The paramedics assured him that they had another ambulance waiting outside as they gently put John on a stretcher.**

**As they took John to the ambulance, Randy followed while calling Chris. "Yeah, Chris. You and Adam get your asses to the hospital now. I'm headed there with John now; I'll explain when you get there." He hung up and got into the ambulance, taking John's hand in his and rubbing the back of John's hand with his thumb. He leaned forward and whispered in the ear of a still unconscious John, "I am so sorry I didn't get there sooner." When they got to the hospital, Randy had to wait in the lobby while they took John back to get checked out. Randy sat down with his head down and resting in between his forearms. He was exhausted, worried and needed to know that John was going to be all right.**


	24. Chapter 24

**When Adam and Chris got to the hospital, Randy was pacing. Adam ran up to him and asked, "How is he? What happened? Do they know anything?" Randy whose mind was still in a fog with worry for John just stared at Adam. Chris said, "Adam, hun, let the man breathe. Let him answer one question at a time." Randy explained everything that he knew. He didn't go into much detail on what he saw when he found John, because he didn't think John would want them to know anything that might embarrass John, but he told them enough. "Why weren't you up there sooner?"Adam asked somewhat accusingly. "I don't know, Adam. I was being a stubborn bastard. Don't you think I know that this is partly my fault?" Randy asked. "Yeah, it is partly your fault. John shouldn't be here," Adam said angrily. Adam angrily turned to go sit and accidently hit Randy on the side of his ribs. Randy's gasped and lifted his shirt to look at his ribs and noticed they were bruised. "Looks like he bruised your ribs when he tackled you," Chris said. Randy said, "Yeah, if they bother me, I'll have them looked at."**

**They sat in the lobby for what seemed like hours. Finally, the doctor came out. "Are you here for Mr. Cena?" the doctor asked. "Yes," Randy said, "we're his friends. We're the only family he has here." "Well, besides the bruises from a belt, he has a couple of cracked ribs that we've wrapped and we also had to go in and stitch up a pretty bad tear he had. He's in a room now, but not awake." "Can we see him, anyway?" Adam asked. "Yes, I shouldn't let all three of you in at once but, I will. I'll let one of you stay the night with him too, so that if he wakes up tonight, he won't feel all alone," the doctor said. The doctor led the way to the room and before they walked in he told them that the police had taken all the evidence but, would be back later to take his statement.**

**They walked into the room and Randy immediately went to John's side. He took John's hand in his and held it. He looked up into John's face, grimacing when he saw the black and blue bruise from where Wade had hit John. While stroking John's cheek he said, "I'm so sorry John; I should've been there for you. This all happened because of my stubbornness." Hearing what Randy said Adam replied, "Randy it's not your fault. I was wrong for blaming you earlier. If you had been there sooner then you both might've been in the hospital." As Randy was going to reply he felt slight pressure on his hand.**

"**Randy," John said and Randy looked down at John. "Adam's right, it's not your fault," he struggled to say because his mouth was dry. "Here John take a drink," Randy said gently holding the cup to his lips so John could drink. "Well, now that we know you're going to be ok, Chris and I will be leaving," Adam said giving his friend a very light hug. Chris smiled before going out the door and said, "Randy you stay the night with him. The doctor said he could leave tomorrow so we'll be back to pick you both up." After they all said they're goodbyes, Randy and John were left alone. "John, I'm…," Randy started to say but was interrupted by John. "Randy, I swear to god if you say you're sorry one more time, I will get off this bed and beat your ass," John threatened. Randy smiled and leaned closer, "How about this then. I love you." Randy had whispered that against John's lips and gently gave him a little peck. John smiled, gently lifted his arms around Randy's neck, "I love you," he said as he kissed Randy back.**

**Randy blinked his eyes, he didn't know when it happened but John and he had fallen asleep sometime during their talk. They had talked about everything, family, friends, and events in their lives. Randy had learned more about John during their talk than the whole month that John was at the ranch. Randy sat back and stretched in the chair, he got up and felt a hand touch his. "Don't leave," John said. Randy looked down at John saying , "Thought you were sleeping. Don't worry I'm just going to the bathroom," he leaned down and gave John a kiss on the cheek. When he came back out the doctor and police were there. Randy stood there holding John's hand as he told the police what happened. Wade was getting out of the hospital that day to, so when he was released he was going to jail. He had a slight concussion and a busted head from Randy slamming his head off the floor, also the tire iron had given him a nice gash on his forehead. After the police left, John looked at Randy, "Proud of yourself aren't you," he said. "Yell yes I am. If I hadn't been so worried about you, I would've killed him," Randy answered with a smile. Just then, Adam and Chris walked in. "Well, the doctor said you could leave whenever you are ready. We brought you a change of clothes," Adam said. "Do you need help," Randy asked. "Just to the bathroom," answered John. Randy helped him to the bathroom and when John was ready they left the hospital and went home to the ranch.**


	25. Chapter 25

**When they got back to the ranch there was a large group waiting to welcome them. Randy was just helping John out of Chris's truck, when they heard little feet and a loud voice say, "Johnny, Uncle Randy." Randy turned just in time to intercept a speeding Tylin heading for John. Adam grabbed John and Randy picked Tylin up saying, "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow." Tylin pouted, "You no want me here? Granma just wanted to surprise you." Randy looked at Chris and Chris said, "Sorry, they were here when we got home earlier this morning." Randy cursed under his breath and looked at the group heading towards them.**

**As the group got closer, Randy looked around and saw Evan. He motioned Evan over while saying to Tylin, "How would you like Evan to take you into town for an ice cream?" Tylin nodded and smiled, Randy put Tylin down and handed Evan some money and mouthed thank you to him, by this time the group had reached them. "I'm sorry honey, we just thought we would surprise you," his mom said coming up and giving him a hug and a kiss. "It's ok mom," Randy said. John had been leaning on Randy since he had put Tylin down, now he leaned in further and whispered to Randy. Randy just looked at him and gently lifted him up and started carrying him to the house bridal style. John had his head buried in Randy's neck because he was embarrassed that he couldn't make it to the bedroom on his own. When they were all in the house, Randy stopped by the stairs and said, "I'm going to help John to the bedroom and take his meds and while he's resting I'll explain everything to you all" He put John in Tylin's room, he didn't think John wanted to be in his room right now. After John was settled and had fallen asleep, Randy went downstairs and told everyone what had happened.**

**For the first couple of days John was basically bed ridden. He stayed in Tylin's room because he just couldn't go back to his own. Tylin stayed with her grandparents at a hotel until the wedding and Randy rarely left his side. Randy had also been staying in Tom's old room so that he could keep a better eye on John. Now, it was two days from the wedding and John was moving around a lot better and Randy had to go back to work. **

**There were six of them sitting in Adam's office with the door closed. Shawn, Hunter, Mark and Glen had arrived the same night that Randy's parents had. The next day they had been there when John got back from the hospital and had heard Randy's explanation on what had happened the night before. They had decided they liked Randy especially after finding out that he gave Wade a concussion and had split his head open in two spots. Now they sat in the office with John and Adam talking about John's surprise for Randy. "So, are you two ok with this?" John asked Shawn and Hunter. Shawn nodded and Hunter said, "Yea, it should be no problem. You never came into the office that often anyway. You usually just emailed and articles from home and if we need to send you out, we will. You just won't be living in New York." John smiled at them and then turned his gaze to Mark and Glen. The two were sitting there with shit-eating grins on their faces. "I don't want to know what you did when you went to the station, but whatever it was you guys got Wade to sign the divorce papers. Thank you," John said. Glen just continued to smile, stretched and cracked his knuckles, Mark's smile got bigger and said, "Yea, imagine my surprise when we walked in and I saw a couple of old friends working there. They were more than willing to look the other way while we..Um..convinced Wade that it was in his best interest to sign." John just shook his head at them and smiled, he didn't care how they had done he was just happy it was done. "The plan tonight is that before dinner I'm going out with Adam. He's going to take me to go look at the house he told me about but Randy thinks we're doing last minute shopping for the wedding," John explained. "Don't worry, Randy doesn't know it yet but us four are taking him out tonight," Hunter said. John looked a little worriedly his friends, he suddenly felt sorry for Randy.**

**Chris and Randy walked in right before dinner and Chris went to see Adam and Randy went to John. John was in the bedroom getting ready to go out with Adam when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips meld to the side of his neck sucking and kissing him. He leaned back into the body for one second and then turned around slapping Randy in the chest. "You're all sweaty and stinky. Go shower, besides I'm going out with Adam and the guys are taking you out and you can't tell them no," John said teasingly. "Fuck," Randy responded as he walked to the bathroom. John just laughed and left with Adam.**

**They pulled up to the house and John fell in love with it. It was a beautiful ranch style custom made home with 4 bedrooms, 3.5 baths, a living room and a formal eat-in kitchen. It also had enough space for the horses and a 3 car garage. John loved it especially the fact that the master bedroom had the master bathroom built right off it. He always wanted a connected bathroom; he hated walking to the bathroom on cold mornings. "This house is perfect Adam; I'm going to get it. It's perfect for Randy, Tylin and me," John said. "Good, I was hoping you'd love it. Randy won't have far to drive to the ranch and Tylin can get bused to town school," Adam said happily. He was glad that John had decided to stay and not go back to New York. He had missed his best friend.**


	26. Chapter 26

**It was now the wedding day and everyone was having fun at the reception. John had sat down to rest, he was still sore and a little tired. As he sat there he started thinking about the ceremony and about how beautiful it was and how Adam and Chris's vows had made him emotional. He thought back to his and Wade's wedding and even though the day had been a bitter sweet day because his parents weren't there, he had been happy. The DJ had just started playing Bryan Adams' "Everything I do, I do for you", when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into the blue eyes and face of the man he had fallen in love with. Holding out his hand, Randy asked, "Are you ok for a dance?" John nodded and took Randy's hand as he led him to the dance floor. Randy pulled his love close to him as John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. "You know as lame and sappy as this will sound, I requested this song," Randy admitted. John looked at him and his only response was, "Stay with me." Randy not quite knowing what John was saying but thought he meant to stay with him until he left for New York tomorrow morning. "Tonight, I'll cuddle with you and tomorrow, we will deal with it then," he said with a smile. John smiled back thinking, **_**you, my love, are in for such a surprise tomorrow.**_** That night after not sharing a bed for two weeks, the two cuddled and slept the night away.**

**One month later, John was sitting in the living room; he had just finished his article and sent it to Hunter. He heard the door close and saw Randy walk into the living room. "Hi, babe," Randy said, "I'm going to hit the shower real quick." "Ok, where's Tylin?" asked John. Randy was already half way to their bed room when he said, "She wanted to stay with Codes and Ted at the ranch for the night." As John heard their bathroom door shut, he got an idea. He smiled and walked into their bathroom seeing a shirtless Randy standing at the bathroom sink. Randy had been deep in thought and hadn't heard John walk in, he jumped a little in surprise when he felt a pair of hands come up from behind him and start playing with his nipples while a hot tongue and mouth attacked the back of his neck. They hadn't had sex all week because of how busy they had been, so with just a little of this play Randy's cock was pressing painfully hard against his jeans. He watched as one hand went to is jeans and unbuttoned them and heard a whispered breath in his ear say, "bend over darlin'." As his jeans and boxers were pushed down, he did as told. John wrapped on hand around Randy's throbbing cock and lightly started to stroke him as he went to his knees and admired Randy's perfect round bottom. "Fuck, John," Randy gasped out as he felt John's tongue invade his hole and start tongue fucking him.**

**John brought his free hand to Randy's hole and stuck a finger alongside his tongue also moving it in and out of Randy. He was listening to the wonderful sounds Randy was making when he heard moaned out, "Dammit John if you don't do something more I'm going to…", that's when John stopped all his ministrations and stood up. Randy was cursing and shaking from the pleasure that John had been giving him, when he spun around to ask why he stopped, he saw John standing there naked beckoning him to join him in the shower. John already had the shower on so when Randy joined him, he slammed John into the shower wall attacking his neck. "It's not what I'm going to do to you, Randy. It's what I want you to do to me with that big, thick, hot cock of yours." John moaned out as Randy sucked on his neck leaving a nice hickey. If Randy wasn't turned on by John's earlier actions he definitely was now. He moved to John's lips and forcefully shoved his tongue into his mouth and mapped out every in of it. John had wrapped his legs around Randy's waist, "I want you now, Ran," John moaned out pulling Randy closer to him. Randy, without answering thrusted his cock balls deep into John in one go. John's scream was swallowed by Randy as he thrusted roughly into John hitting his spot every time. "God there…faster..harder." John told Randy. Randy still couldn't believe how tight John was as he followed his commands, he knew neither one was going to last much longer. He wrapped one hand around John's cock and stroked him the same speed as his thrusting. A few minutes later, John was ready to cum. "Fuck…. Shit..Ran … gonunmcum," he moaned out loudly as he came on both stomachs. Randy wasn't far behind and grunted as he filled John. Randy gently pulled out of John and put him down, making sure he could stand first before letting go. "I think that was our best fuck yet," John said when he caught his breath. Randy smirked, "I agree. Let's wash up and get something to eat." "Always thinking with your stomach," John said laughing as they washed up.**

**John had to go into their bedroom to change, but Randy had brought a clean set of clothes with him. Randy watched as John walked out the bathroom door and then reached into his earlier discarded jeans and pulled out a small black box. After getting dressed he tucked the box safely in his pocket. They walked into the kitchen and were surprised, well at least John was, Randy took it in stride. There on the table were lit candles, glasses filled with wine and dishes of food covered to keep them warm, and in the middle of the table was a note that said, '**_This is for the two of you. We love you and good luck Randy, Sincerely, Chris and Adam.' "_**You planned this?" John asked. "Um…well yeah. But that doesn't matter. Let's sit down and eat," Randy said. John didn't say anything but eyed Randy suspiciously as he sat down and ate. After they ate, John got up to clean up the meal but a hand on his shoulder forced him to stay seated. Randy was standing there and said, "Wait John. I have something to talk to you about." John stayed seated and was shocked when Randy went down to one knee, "John I know we've only known each other a couple of months, but I love you with all my heart. You've accepted Tylin into your life and the rest of my family and friends. That makes me love you all the more. I need you in my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he finished with a tear in his eye and taking the jewelry box out and opening it, showing John the engagement ring. John had tears in is eyes and tackled Randy to the ground, kissing all over his face. Randy laughed, "I can take this as a yes then." Randy stated rather than questioned. "Yes, you idiot. Yes, I'll marry you," he said letting Randy put the ring on his finger. Giving Randy one more kiss, he whispered, "bedroom now," and they both got up and went to bed.**

**After a few rounds of great sex, John lay sleeping in Randy's arms and Randy barely able to keep his eyes open was thinking that he had everything he wanted in life and couldn't be happier looking forward to the future.**

_**Ok I know kinda sucky ending but there it is. Next I'd like to thank CenaRKO1986, CenationUCME, CENTON JADE (guest), WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, and everyone else whom mande comments, favorited or followed the story. I thank all of you sincerely.**_


End file.
